


Taking chances

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Blind Date, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Man Up (2015) - Freefrom, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Slight OOC, Swearing, minor AoKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima didn't know why he did it. What came over him to do this.Yes, his brother always told him to 'Put himself out there!' But he's sure he didn't mean it like this.He just stole someone's date.





	1. Don't Seal up just yet

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered a movie I watched a few years back and thought, "What if it was Kuroo and Tsukishima?"... This was the result.
> 
> Also will have references to old movies and music.
> 
> (Chapter 8 has a rating of M for one scene, but it's only Implied sexual content, nothing explicit.)

“Nii-san, It was awful! I don’t see why I let you convince me into going to these things” Tsukishima grumbled into his phone as he took a bite from his strawberry cream sandwich as he made his way down the train to the empty seat a couple of rows down.

 

“Oh come on, Kei. The blind date wasn’t that bad, was it?” Akiteru asked over the phone. He was loading things into his car with Tanaka’s help.   
  
“He kept a picture of his dead sister in his wallet! Do you know what I have in my wallet? A picture of my cat! He’s alive and kicking and I want people to ask me about him.” Tsukishima plopped himself into the seat not minding the man who sat opposite from him. “These things never work, they're excruciating, predictable and they are set to fail from the beginning. Maybe I should just give up. Seal up… like barbie!” Tsukishima didn’t see the man across from him raise his eyebrows at that.

 

“Yeah, like that would help.” Akiteru scoffed.

 

“Well It worked out just fine for her. She has a convertible, a mansion-”   
  


“A boyfriend” Akiteru interrupted.

 

“Is she still with that guy? I mean, come on, such a fake smile.” Tsukishima joked and made Akiteru laugh. 

 

“Take your notebook out.”

 

“What? No, I’m in public.”

 

“So? What’s the top of your list in your mantras?”

 

“I'm too old for this.”

 

“Your 27, not 87!”

 

Tsukishima sighed. Put his sandwich down, took his black notebook out of his bag and read it out. “Put yourself out there, Take chances, Get stronger thighs, Be more deviant and Engage with life. There you happy?” The man across from Tsukishima gave him a pitiful look behind his book, not that Tsukishima saw.

 

Akiteru chuckled. “Yeah, So how long are you going to be?” 

 

Tanaka, still picking up bags to load into the car, went up beside Akiteru and said, loud enough so Tsukishima could hear. “Get your ass over here, we have a lot of food to prepare and decorations to set up for tonight.”

 

Tsukishima looked at his watch. “I should be there in around two hours.”  

 

Just then the train intercom turned on and the driver said “Just a reminder to all passengers, due to the weekend engineering work, no trains are currently stopping at Miyagi station.”

 

“About 7 hours.” Tsukishima corrected himself.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Akiteru said as he walked over to the driver’s side of his car. 

 

“I’m joking!” 

 

“Not funny. Don’t forget the chocolate mousse, Daichi has been craving it since he’s been on that diet to look his best for the big day. Have you done your speech?”

 

Tsukishima turned to a blank page and said a non-committed, “Yeah, I mean, I’ve got a rough draft.”

  
  
“I’ll take that as a no then.”

 

“As if.”

 

“You know Suga really wants a speech from you. You write beautiful stuff. Remember this has to be special.”

 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima said as he wrote ‘Speech for  _ Suga & Daichi’s rehearsal wedding’ _ on the top of the page.

 

On the other end of the phone, Akiteru started the car. “Oh and Kei...Don’t seal up just yet. You’re young and amazing. It’ll happen, I promise.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tsukishima said dismissively and ended the call. 

 

He tried to think of what to say/write but nothing was really coming in his head. He sighed and turned back to his mantras to write down a reminder; ‘Black pant wash’. He looked over at his list of mantras, more like his repetitive new years resolution for 8 years now. He would look at it everyday, say it out loud when he had an opportunity to use them, but they never really succeeded in being accomplished. He sighed and picked his strawberry cream sandwich up and took a bite.

 

“Sorry,” The man across from him said, putting his book down. “I couldn’t help overhearing.” He then handed over Tsukishima the book he was reading. “You should really think about reading this book.” 

 

“Right, right.” Tsukishima said skeptically. He took the book,  _ Six Billion people and YOU _ , and turned it over to read the blurb on the back. The sentence that stood out, on the top in bold letters, said ‘ **_This book will change your life_ ** ’ Tsukishima put the book down. “Did it then?” He asked.

 

“Did it what?” the man across from him asked.   


  
“‘Change your life’?”  He clarified and took another bite of his sandwich.

 

“Oh, umm. Maybe, yeah.” The guy said with a chuckle. 

 

Tsukishima just smirked. “But maybe not, as well.”

 

“Well I like to give everything a go. Otherwise what’s the point?” The man replied with enthusiasm. Before Tsukishima could reply the man continued with: “You’ve got to hope. Because, what is life without hope?” he looked into Tsukishima’s eyes as he replied “Death.”

 

“Death it is then.” Tsukishima said tipping his sandwich in his direction before nodding and taking another bite.

 

“Seeee, You  **do** need to read it!” 

 

Tsukishima stared at him.  _ Is he for real? _

 

“I would lend you my copy. But I need it for my, uh, my date.” the guy said with a small smile. 

 

“Why do you need a book for your date?” 

 

“Oh! It’s how we’re going to recognise each other!” He said with a big smile.

 

“Ooh! It’s a setup!” Tsukishima said with a fake cheerfulness. He dropped it and added “They always work.”

 

“They  _ often _ work if the matchmaker has done their homework.” The guy countered.

 

“Right, cause  _ all _ successful relationships are based on if you’re both the  _ outdoorsy type _ or-”

 

“I think you should read it.” 

 

“I don’t need to.”   
  


“It was an international best seller.” 

 

“Yeah? So was the ‘ _ Da vinci code _ ’”

 

“Oh! another excellent book!” The guy said with a big smile.

 

Tsukishima tilted his head, giving the man a look that read,  _ You’ve got to be kidding me. _ “No, not an excellent book.” he whispered.

 

“I think it’s exactly what you need!” He said as he pushed the book closer to Tsukishima. 

 

Tsukishima sighed “Why are people always telling me what I need?” he looked up at the ceiling of the train for answers.

 

“Perhaps if people are always telling you, you should listen.”

 

“Mhmm. Well, I think you need to shush. You need to shush your mouth.”

 

“You want me to shhhh?”

 

“I do. Yeah, I think it’d be great.”

 

“I’m only suggesti-”

 

Tsukishima didn’t let him continue as he put his earphones in and drowned him out with his music. He continued writing his speech.


	2. Where the fuck are you?

Tsukishima fell asleep and didn’t wake up until the train had reached its final stop.

 

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now reaching our final stop; Tokyo station.”_

 

Tsukishima was woken up by a passenger who had bumped into the back of his chair as they took down their luggage from the overhead compartment. Tsukishima sat up and saw that the man across from him had already gone but left behind his book. He picked it up and saw a piece of paper slipped inside it as a bookmark. He opened it and saw that the chapter read; **‘Your negative thoughts are ruining your life, and others’**.

 

 _Shit_. Tsukishima grabbed the book, packed his stuff and ran out of the train. He scanned the crowd of people leaving and spotted the guy at the gate making his way into the station and Tsukishima ran after him, gliding past people. He reached the gate and could still see him, but if he didn’t get to him soon he’d lose him.

 

Luck was not on his side. When he inserted his ticket into the machine to pass through the bars, it rejected it, he tried again and again but it still wouldn’t work. “What the hell?” Luckily a guard came by and helped Tsukishima get through, he said a quick ‘thanks’ and ran towards the direction he last saw the guy. But it was too late, he had lost sight of him. Tsukishima stopped in the middle of the station.

 

In a nearby duty free, out of Tsukishima’s sight, the guy picked up a copy of _Six billion people and YOU_ and went to wait in line at the cashier.

 

Tsukishima used the book and hit his head with it in frustration. “Where the fuck are you?” he groaned.

 

“Oh! I’m not that late, am I?” A voice said behind him. Tsukishima whipped around to see who spoke.

 

Standing in front of him was a gorgeous, strong man, who was a couple of centimeters taller than him and had a crazy bedhead. But it worked for him. Had Tsukishima been fully concentrated he would have asked him who he was, but he was still trying to see if he could find the guy on the train.

 

“Somebody threw themselves on the track again. I don’t blame them, there’s been so many delays.” The handsome man with bead head joked. Without missing a beat, he continued: “Hey! What a great way for us to recognise each other!” He said while holding up a copy of the book Tsukishima was trying to return. “What a great idea.”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened in realisation. “Oh-”

 

“Though I think it would have been pretty hard to miss you underneath that huge clock.” He said pointing up at the station’s clock above them.

 

Tsukishima looked up and then immediately looked down at the book he was holding in his hand. “Oh! No, no, no I-”

 

Apparently the guy didn’t hear him as he asked “What do we do in terms of saying hello? I never know. Is it a handshake? Or a hug? Is it formal?”

 

He was speaking so fast Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. “wha-”

 

“You know what we’re adults! Let’s just go in-” The guy said as he leaned in, “Oop, too soon for that!” he laughed when he almost kissed Tsukishima on the lips and instead moved to give him a peck on the cheek.

 

Tsukishima hoped to god his cheeks didn’t look as hot as they felt. Then his phone rang, snapping Tsukishima out of his shock and fished it out of his bag. Akiteru was calling.

 

“Oh man! That’s not your ‘emergency exit call’ already, is it? Cause I haven’t even got the chance to use any of my best lines yet.” the bedhead chuckled nervously.

 

“Uhh, I-”

 

“That wasn’t one of them, if you were worried.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll handle this.” he took Tsukishima’s phone and answered the call. “Hello, caller. Yes we’ve met and no, I’m not a complete psychopath. We’ve really hit it off and he’ll call you later with all the gory details. So thank you for calling and Goodbye.” He then ended the call and handed Tsukishima his phone back. “Done.”

 

Tsukishima looked at him in shock and disbelief over the whole situation. _How the fuck did I get myself into this mess??_ _I could be at home relaxing before tonight’s rehearsal dinner and watching old movies like ‘Silence of the lambs’_.

 

“Alright, so book; check. Clock; check. And uhh, blind date… check!”

 

The man cleared his throat, when Tsukishima didn't reply, and fixed the strap of his bag. “So, umm.. Usually in this situation, I would say something. You would say something back and we talk about what we’re gonna do, exchange ideas. You know? A Sort of ‘ _Quid pro quo, Clarice_ ’” The guy said doing his best Hannibal impression. Tsukishima, who was about to say something, smiled and looked at him in awe. The guy laughed nervously. “In hindsight, that wasn’t the best impression to do on the first date. Cause he’s a- ” he cleared his throat.

“I know I'm talking a lot but I'm just going to go with it and start the bid with a drink at the pier. So, Ummm, as the book says ” he lifted the book up and read the back. “‘ _What are you waiting for?_ ’” He looked back at Tsukishima, giving him the softest smile he had ever seen.

 

Tsukishima didn’t know what came over him. What compelled him to say; “I am… Waiting for you.” _Well at least I'm ‘taking chances’ and ‘putting myself out there’._

 

The guy let out a relieved sigh and smiled brightly. “Oh, good! Good. Well then, shall we- after you, my good sir.” He said, “ _‘my good sir’_? What am I- I’m not a knight.” he mumbled and they both walked to their destination. Missing the guy on the train walk out of the shop to stand under the clock and held out a copy of ‘Six billion people and YOU’ waiting for the bedhead who had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Twitter (for updates, art, randomness or if you want to chat.](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ My tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


	3. He's on a date?

\-- back in miyagi--

 

Daichi and Tanaka were mulling over drink choices for the evening.

 

“Come on Daichi, it's a special night, let us spoil you guys a little.” Tanaka said as he saw Daichi trying to put back the expensive champagne. He took back the champagne and clapped Daichi on the back. Daichi laughed and thanked Tanaka.

 

“Akiteru, did Tsukishima tell you what he wanted to drink tonight?” Suga asked as he made his way to Daichi with some drink options.

 

“He wants vodka!” Daichi answered, “it's the only spirit he can out drink me in. But we'll see about that tonight!” He laughed.

 

Suga chuckled and shook his head before looking at Akiteru, who had a shocked expression. “It wasn't him who answered the phone.” Akiteru said

 

“What?”

 

“It was some guy. I think he’s on a date.”

 

“Really? With the guy from last night?” Saeko asked from the tequila isle.

 

“I thought that date was a disaster?” Asked suga, confused.

 

“It was a disaster!” Akiteru clarified.

 

“He was in love with his sister.” Tanaka added, which caused Suga and Akiteru to look at him in disbelief and Saeko to come around and slap him on the head muttering; “Idiot.”

 

“So, who was it?” Suga asked.

 

“I don't know. He said he wasn't a psychopath.”

 

Daichi chuckled and said. “Well that’s comforting. If he’s lucky, Tsukishima will bring a plus one tonight!”

 

“I don't know.” Akiteru mumbled.

 

“Did he sound like a wine man or a beer man?” Daichi asked. Causing the group to laugh. Akiteru just chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Oh come on Akiteru, Daichi is right. Besides aren't you always telling him to put himself out there? Well he is!” Suga beamed.

 

“Yeah, I know. It's just- did he have to do it today?”

 

“It's fine, besides its not like tonight's our wedding night, it's just the rehearsal dinner.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Daichi went to get more drinks with tanaka while Suga went to Akiteru.

 

“You know we may be looking forward to the speech but we still have time. We're fine as long as he has one on the day of.”

 

“Ok, I'm going to call him again though for just in case.”

 

\-- back in Tokyo--

 

Luckily the pier wasn't too far from the train station, Tsukishima just didn't realize how cold it was there. All he had on was a jacket over a plain shirt, he had a nice black dress shirt in his bag, but that was for later on in the evening and still wouldn't help in this temperature.

 

“You ok, Kise?”

 

“What?” _Oh right, me._

 

“You look a little freaked out?”

 

Before he could reply his phone rang.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Tsukishima said. “Sorry, that's a bit of a first date no-no. Isn't it.” He fished his phone out. Tsukishima saw that it was Akiteru but decided not to answer it. The guy’s phone rang as well now.

 

“Oh, that’s embarrassing.” The guy said taking his phone out. “Oh, it’s Bokuto!”

 

“Oh.” Tsukishima said trying to sound like he knew exactly who ‘Bokuto’ was.

 

“Hey, bro! Yeah. Yeah, I'm here with Kise. Yeah, we're at the pier.” The guy scoffed before saying. “Yeah, do you want to speak to him?... Alright… We will.. Ok, Bo, I’m hanging up now.” He ended the call and looked at Tsukishima.

 

“He thought we hadn't met up.” He said.

 

“As if.” Tsukishima replied but looked away to hide his nerves.

 

“Shall we switch these things off?”

 

Tsukishima looked back at him giving him a warm smile. “Yeah.”

 

“Ok, good.” They turned their phones off and put them away.

 

“So, Kise…”

 

“So…?” _Shit. I don't know his name… Please say it so I don't look like a fool._

 

“Bokuto tells me that you work in the city?”

 

“What? Oh! Yeah…that’s what I do.”

 

“Is it stressful?”

 

“No,…” Tsukishima didn't know what to do so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind. “‘ _Lunch is for wimps!_ ’” He chuckled then cleared his throat. “Sorry, it's uhh, it's from-”

 

“ _Wall Street_!” the guy replied. “Yeah, I love that movie!”

 

Tsukishima stared at him in shock. “You... do?”

 

“Yeah! ‘ _If you need a friend get a dog!_ ’”

 

They both laughed.

 

_This guy is great! He’s nice, likes the same things I do and he’s good looking too._

 

“And you're a…?” Tsukishima asked

 

“An online marketing manager.”

 

“I- I love online marketing managing.” Tsukishima said, cause what could he say in reply to that?

 

The guy laughed. “What I really want to do is paint. I don't want to be an online marketing manager forever.” He looked over at Tsukishima. “Because you know… The bots are taking over!” He joked while doing his best impression of a robot. Tsukishima smirked. “They're going to be doing all the managing in the future.”  

 

Tsukishima nodded chuckling.

 

“To be honest, I'm actually quite nervous.”

 

“Really?” Tsukishima asked. Though he wasn't that shocked. The guy was speaking a mile a minute when they first met.

 

“Yeah, a little bit. Just a little bit... I'm not used to all this dating chat. You know, I had a few reservations about today. But then I thought ‘You know what, Kuroo, I trust Bo’, most of the time.”

\- “Kuroo” Tsukishima whispered under his breath. _His name is Kuroo_. -

“‘He’s not going to set me up with somebody who I’ve nothing in common with.’ And he is a good friend, right?” Kuroo asked.

 

Tsukishima realised Kuroo was actually asking him. “Who? Bokuto?”

 

“Yeah.” Kuroo smiled.

 

“Yeah, I'd -I'd take a bullet for him.”

 

Kuroo laughed and nodded in agreement. He looked up and seemed to see something. “Hey, shall we get a beer or something? There's one of those pop up bars.” Kuroo asked pointing at a little pop up bar by the docks.

 

“Sure, sounds great!”

 

They walked towards the bar and while waiting in line Kuroo said. “They appear out of nowhere and the next day, they're gone! It can't be your favourite place, cause they’ll be gone in the morning!” They laughed. They got to the front and Kuroo ordered two beers. Tsukishima was about to ask who will pay when Kuroo already fished out money and put it on the counter.

 

The guy took the money and passed them their beers.

 

Kuroo smiled as they took their seats at a table nearby. Tsukishima liked him. He hated it when people couldn't make up their mind on who would pay but this guy, this guy, there’s no fuss with him..

 

“So…” Kuroo said as he handed Tsukishima his beer and took a drink out of his own. “Where are you on the spectrum of relationships?” Kuroo asked lifting his arm up to mimic a meter. “It's my mime for relationships.” He laughed.

 

“Yeah, that's good. Ummm.. I guess... It's- it's been a while.” Tsukishima said honestly. He held his beer with both hands.

 

“Since, Mike, right?”

 

“Since Mike.” Tsukishima repeated but had no idea who that was… _Kise dated a foreigner?_

 

“Yeah, Bo told me. Massive dick!”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “Really?" 

 

“Huge!” 

 

“It wasn't- wasn't that big...” He mumbled. Wondering why Kuroo would know about another's guys penis size.

 

“What he did to you” Kuroo said with a shake of his head, as if remembering the whole 'Kise and Mike situation'.

 

“Big of a deal, it wasn't that big of a deal.” Tsukishima said trying to save himself. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

 

Kuroo shook his head and adjusted in his seat. “Unforgivable. I know how it feels, I've had it done to me, you know.”  

 

Tsukishima felt sad for Kuroo. _Who would hurt this guy?_

 

“Affairs-” Kuroo scoffed. “Who would have them? They would.”

 

“The other people would.” Tsukishima said softly. _Yeah. They would._ Tsukishima sat up in his chair trying to recompose himself and to help distract Kuroo. “So, where are you? On the spectrum?”

 

“Oh. On the spectrum? Umm.. I haven't actually dated anyone in a while as well.. Since the- since the D-word.”

 

“Dead sister?” Tsukishima whispered. Remembering the terrible excuse of a blind date the other night.

 

“Sorry?”

 

 _Shit! Kuroo heard me._ Tsukishima lifted his beer and tried to save himself by saying. “Dead sister, it's just something I say before I drink. Dead sister!” He said as if ‘dead sister’ was his way of saying ‘cheers!’ And took a big gulp of beer.

 

“Dead sister.” Kuroo said back, trying to hold back his smile, and raised his own beer before taking a drink.

 

Thank god the weather was cold, it helped hide his blush.

 

“But I'm not going to let a failed marriage put me off relationships for good.” Kuroo said.

 

“Divorce.” Tsukishima whispered to himself. _I'm an idiot. Of course he meant divorce._

 

“You should be thankful that you and Mike didn't get married. It gets complicated when you have to decide who gets the flat.” He chuckled and then said “Winner.” Doing a little fist pump.

 

Tsukishima faked a laugh.

 

“I'm going to do a lot of home improvements. I'm going to fix up our- my flat. Paint the hallways and- anyway, let's not talk about that. It's bad juju. And I'm so over it.” He took another drink from his beer.

 

“Yeah, you really sound it.” Tsukishima whispered trying to hide his sarcasm. They finished their beers and then got up and took a walk down the dock. Tsukishima got a bag of crisps on the way.

 

“Anyway, the past is in the past. What does it say in ‘ _Six billion people and YOU’_?” Kuroo asked suddenly catching Tsukishima off guard.

 

 _Shit, the hell if I know..._ “F-Fuck the past!”

 

“Yeah, Fuck the past!”

 

Tsukishima realised then that Kuroo didn't read the book either… Or maybe he was just a good guesser… Not.

 

“If that book has taught me anything, it's that!” Tsukishima said before popping in a couple of crisps.

 

“So, Bo says your a triathlete.”

 

Tsukishima would have choked had he not swallowed his crisps a few seconds ago. “Mhmm.” _What are the chances of that?!_

 

“Do you have to train a lot for that?”

 

“Yeah, I just- I just have to regularly carb up.” He laughed.

 

“Oh. Yeah, yeah. Go on then. I don't mind.” Kuroo said as if he was worried that Tsukishima was holding back because he was on a date. “I've actually worked out today. I work out everyday actually. I play volleyball on my free times.”

 

“Really? That's great! I used to play volleyball in high school.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I kind of lost the passion for it though. So I didn't continue it. But I do still play, every now and then.”

 

They smiled at each other before looking at the beach and the sunset. It was beautiful. “Whoa!” They both said.

 

“This is nice, isn't it?” Kuroo said. “I don't envy any of my friends with kids. Are they here now? Hell no! They're at home waiting for the next diaper change.” He chuckled. But then cleared his throat and said. “Not that I don't want kids. I'm 30 it's just, I don't want one right now. You know? I should probably get a partner first.” He chuckled.

 

Tsukishima nodded his head. He didn't really like kids but he also wasn't opposed to having one, it would be nice to raise a child with the person he loves. “Yeah, I would like a child. I'm just not freaking out about it yet.”

 

“Yeah, why would you? Your only 20.” Kuroo said as he walked around Tsukishima who froze in shock.

 

 _What?_ _He thinks he's on a date with a 20 year old??  I mean i guess Kise is 20, but do I look 20??_

 

“Hey, do you want to get out of here?” Kuroo asked, already a couple of steps away from Tsukishima. He walked back to him and took off his red scarf and wrapped it around Tsukishima’s neck. “It's fucking freezing out here. And I know this fun place not too far from here. We can get some shots and hang out a bit more, if you feel like it. What do you say?”

 

Kuroo was fixing the scarf and his hand brushed against Tsukishima's cheek as he pulled away. Waiting for Tsukishima's answer. “Yeah. I'd love that.”

 

“Ok. This is going to be fun!” Kuroo smiled and took Tsukishima’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> And do tell me if there's any mistakes or something you don't understand (I don't have a beta reader, so my writing is not that great.)
> 
> [ My Twitter (for updates, art, randomness or if you want to chat.](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ My tumblr](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com)


	4. Six billion ways to get to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but it's an introduction to the next chapter. (will probs post the next chapter on wednesday if not then friday :D )

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked as they were nearing their destination. 

 

“It's kind of like a bar and a club but less crowded and they have nice tables… I just call it the cantina.” They entered and the bartender came around, and once he saw Kuroo, had a big smile on his face.

 

“Aaaaay! Arriba!” The bartender greeted. “Hey, man!”

 

“How's it going?” Kuroo replied with a smile. 

 

Tsukishima looked between the two before leaning over towards Kuroo and asked “Are you a regular here?”

 

“Define ‘regular’.” Kuroo asked before another voice interrupted them. “Hey, Kuroo!” A waitress greeted as she passed by with a tray of drinks.

 

Tsukishima raised a brow at Kuroo. “So you are-”

 

“Oh! Right!” Kuroo interrupted, changing the subject, as he reached into his bag and pulling out a black notebook, which looked similar to Tsukishima’s. “We're swapping right?”

 

“Swapping?”

 

“For the ‘ _ Six billion ways to get to know you _ ’ list that you suggested.” 

 

“Oh” Tsukishima pulled out his notebook, even though he knew he had no such list, and Kuroo took it, giving Tsukishima his. 

 

Kuroo looked through his notebook and stopped when he reached what resembled a list. (Tsukishima’s mantras) “Is this your one? Mine’s at the front.”

 

Tsukishima hummed in response and looked through Kuroo’s list. Seeing that the ‘ _ Six billion ways to get to know you _ ’ list was of their- or should he say Kuroo’s, cause he didn't write one, likes and interests.

 

“Alright.” Kuroo said and read out Tsukishima’s ‘ _ list _ ’. “Put yourself out there. Get… stronger thighs?” Kuroo realized that the list he was reading wasn't really the list they planned to write. He looked at Tsukishima curiously before continuing. “Learn french... Black pant wash??”

 

“Ahhhh… It's a band.” Tsukishima lied.

 

“Really?” Kuroo asked as he flipped through the notebook again trying to see if there's another page with the list he’s supposed to be reading. But found none so went back to that page. “I haven't heard of them. Are they new?” 

 

“Yeah! They're very new, fresh and young. They’re- they're my favourite band” 

 

“Oh, ok. Yeah. I think I’ve heard of them before. They're quite… Funky…” Kuroo gave Tsukishima a quick glance to see if that was the right word to use.

 

“Oh, hey!” Tsukishima said to try to change the subject and put an end to this list thing. “My favourite food is spaghetti bolognese too!”

 

“Really?” Kuroo said happily and closed Tsukishima’s notebook. “Wow! I guess that's the list done then!”

 

“Done!”

 

“And didn't it go well.” 

 

Tsukishima held back a scoff. “Really great.”

 

The bartender came then with some tequila shots for them. They both took out their wallets. Kuroo tried to stop Tsukishima from taking out his money. “Let me get these.”

 

“No, it's alright. I've got this.” Tsukishima said taking out his money.

 

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Please, let me.” Tsukishima said, already handing the money over to the bartender. 

 

“Alright. But I'm getting the next round. Ok?” 

 

Tsukishima laughed and put the change in his wallet. 

 

Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima, he loved the way he laughed. Kuroo brought his eyes down so that he wouldn't get caught staring at Tsukishima. When something caught his eye.

 

“Oh my gosh, who’s that?” Kuroo cooed leaning in closer to Tsukishima.

 

“Who?”

 

“The cat.” Kuroo replied smiling at the photo in his wallet.

 

“Oh, that's Draco.” Tsukishima replied moving his wallet so Kuroo could get a better look at the photo of his white ragdoll cat. 

 

“Ooh, a Slytherin cat!” Kuroo chuckled. 

 

Tsukishima smiled at a loss for words.  _ This guy is amazing. _

 

“Sorry, I blew it didn't I?” 

 

“No, I-” Tsukishima chuckled and cleared his throat. He couldn't keep lying to him like this. Not when he was actually starting to like him. “Kuroo, listen. I have a confession to make and I'm just going to-” 

 

“Really? So do I.” Kuroo confessed. 

 

“-come out with it… You have?”

 

“I have. Yeah. Let me go first?” Kuroo asked, looking sorry.

 

“Ok.” Tsukishima said, wondering what it is that Kuroo needed to confess.

 

“I… I have never heard of ‘Black pant wash’. I'm sorry, I want to be honest with you because it's very important.”

 

“Yes, I agree.” Tsukishima said as he nodded his head, preparing himself to tell Kuroo that he wasn't his real date. But Kuroo carried on talking.

 

“These lists are great.” Kuroo said lifting up the notebook and giving it a pat. “And they're a great icebreaker. But just because we both like spaghetti bolognese, doesn't mean we’re going to end up together forever, right?”

 

“I mean, depends on the spaghetti.” Tsukishima joked.

 

“Yeah, might be a really good spaghetti!” Kuroo laughed. He looked at Tsukishima with a serious but soft face. “But right now, whatever happens tonight, wherever we end up, I'm having a really good time getting to know you.” Kuroo said with a soft smile.

 

_ Shit. He had to say that. _ Tsukishima knew then that he had fallen for him.

 

“And you're being really patient with me. Thank you for that.” Kuroo then looked around the room and said. “And I don't know why I brought you here. It was a stupid idea and I think I should- let's do something different, let's go somewhere else.” Kuroo said as he packed up his stuff. He stopped then turned to Tsukishima. “Bokuto said you like bowling.”

 

Tsukishima had a huge smile on his face when he replied. “I  **love** bowling.” 

 

“Ok, shall we have a couple more shots then hit the lanes?” 

 

“Yeah!”

 

They knocked back their tequila shot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	5. Let's ramp this up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had my afternoon classes suspended so I can work on the rest of chapter 7! to celebrate I'm posting this chapter today and will post chapter 6 on Friday :D Enjoy!

Kuroo and Tsukishima were having the time of their lives. Both of them were good at bowling, so they would do what they could to get the other to mess up. Kuroo taunted Tsukishima by pretending to lick the tip of his finger before putting it on his butt and pretending that it sizzled. Tsukishima got back at Kuroo by teasing him when it was his turn to roll, sticking his butt out and swaying it. Looking back, before he rolled the ball, to give Kuroo a cheeky wink. Not that Kuroo minded. He didn't mind at all.

 

When they were waiting for the pins to clear they would dance together to the music playing over the speakers. They had a couple more beers and waited for the next game to begin.

 

“Who says blind dates don't work?” Kuroo laughed. “Right?”

 

“Right! This has been amazing!” Tsukishima noticed how they were on their last beer and Kuroo’s was almost empty. “I'm going to get us some beers. And then we can ramp it up! Not that I'm competitive or anything.” Oh, but he was. When it came to bowling, he was.

 

Tsukishima went over to the snack bar, which was quite far from their lane, and ordered 2 more beers but was busy fishing out his wallet and stealing glances at Kuroo that he didn't see the man behind the station pause in his tracks after getting a good look at him. 

 

“Tsuki?”

 

Tsukishima’s head whipped up at the familiar voice. “Yama?”

 

“Hey! How've you been? It's been a while!” Yamaguchi beamed as he handed the beers over to Tsukishima.

 

“I'm- I've been great. I-” Tsukishima glanced back at Kuroo making sure he couldn't hear them especially with how loud Yamaguchi was being. Kuroo just smiled and raised a hand in a little ‘hello’. Tsukishima gave him a reassuring smile before looking back at Yamaguchi. “I didn't know this was the bowling alley you said you owned. And why are you working as the barman?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. It's just been so busy and it slipped my mind. I'm working, cause our regular guy called in sick and I wanted to pass the time while Yachi is at work. You didn't tell me you were coming to Tokyo, How long are you here for? Don't we have to go to your house for the rehearsal dinner later on tonight?”

 

“I- I’m not here for long. I umm. I'm with someone. And I'm just hanging out with him before I go.” Tsukishima replied and looked back at Kuroo who was jamming out in his seat and singing along to the music playing. 

 

“Tsuki, you got a boyfriend?!” Yamaguchi squealed jumping up and down with a bright smile. 

 

“Shut up, Yama!!!” Tsukishima hushed reaching over the counter to stop Yamaguchi from bouncing and causing a scene.

 

“Sorry, I'm just so happy for you.” 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Tsukishima sighed. Rubbed his temples and picked up the beers.

 

“What? Oh. Sorry, I thought-”

 

“Nah, it's fine. Look I’m going to go, I'll talk to you later on tonight at the dinner ok?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Yamaguchi said with a smile and stopped Tsukishima from paying. “No, no. It's on me.” 

 

“I can pay for the drinks Yama, isn't your bowling place new?”

 

“Yeah, but it's doing well. It's fine, go.” Yama said shooing Tsukishima away.

 

Tsukishima went back to Kuroo and handed him his beer. “Here you are.” 

 

“Thanks! Whoo! You ready for this round?” 

 

Tsukishima laughed. “Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? I won the last round.” 

 

“Well we’ll see about that!” Kuroo said as he got up to get a ball.

 

Tsukishima smiled as he watched Kuroo only to be interrupted by Yamaguchi. “Tsuki, I got you some nachos!” 

 

“Shit!” Tsukishima jumped out of his seat and turned to Yamaguchi. “Oh, Yama you didn't have to. I’m allergic to wheat.” He said trying to get Yamaguchi away from Kuroo so that he doesn't find out the mess he got himself in.

 

“What? No you're not.” Yamaguchi laughed and Tsukishima took the nachos and placed them on their table. 

 

“Ok. Thanks for the nachos you can go now.” 

 

Yamaguchi laughed and turned to leave.

 

“Kise! You better bring your ‘A’ game cause I'm gonna win this round! Watch and weep!” Kuroo said as he got up to roll. Tsukishima smiled back and quickly looked back at Yamaguchi who had a confused expression.  _ Shit. _

 

“Why’s he calling you ‘Kise’? Your name is Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei.” He looked at Tsukishima with worry. 

 

“Ahhhh-” Tsukishima went around the chair and pulled Yamaguchi away to explain the situation. Missing Kuroo make his roll and look back to find Tsukishima walking away with a guy(Yama). Kuroo sat down, waiting for Tsukishima to return. He trusted Tsukishima.

 

“Remember how I said he’s not my boyfriend? Well he's not even my date.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in shock and Tsukishima sighed. “Yeah, I kind of just… stole him from under the clock at the train station, and I'm pretending to be the guy he’s supposed to be on a date with. So it's a bit of a-”

 

“Oh my gosh! Tsuki!!!” Yamaguchi hissed, knowing not to be too loud. “What have you been doing these days? Oh my gosh!You know you should really get a Facebook account, you have no online presence and Facebook helps me keep up with how life is going for the people I know. And I apparently missed a lot the past 5 months since we last contacted each other.”

 

“You know I hate Facebook. And I know, I know. I tried to tell him but I- he was just so great, so I just... went with it?” Tsukishima saw that Yamaguchi was still a bit skeptical about the whole situation. “I've spent almost the whole day with him and he might actually have some potential, and I don't mean that in a ‘he’s a good bowler’ type of way, so could you please help me out?” 

 

Yamaguchi took in a deep breath before letting out a deep sigh. “Your my best friend so I'll play along with you, Ok? But we ARE going to talk about this later.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” 

 

“Are you going to invite him to-”

 

“Heyyy!” A voice said behind them making them both jump and turn to see Kuroo standing there. “Hey, how's it going? I'm Kuroo.” Kuroo said sticking a hand out for Yamaguchi to shake. 

 

“I- I’m Yamaguchi” Yamaguchi squeaked out, shaking Kuroo's hand and looking at Tsukishima for help. 

 

“So… you two know each other?” Kuroo asked looking between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They had been talking for quite a while and it had made Kuroo feel a bit uneasy, but didn't show it on his face. 

 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said. Fixing his glasses and patting Yamaguchi on the shoulder, “He’s my childhood friend. We went to school together.”

 

“Oh? That's great, it's great to meet you.” Kuroo said taking Yamaguchi’s hand and shaking it again. Feeling a bit embarrassed but glad to meet a friend of Tsukishima’s. Yamaguchi smiled back at him, and looked at Tsukishima giving him a face that said ‘I like him!’. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at that. 

 

“Ok, you two met. Don't you have work to do, Yama?” Tsukishima asked, nodding his head towards the snack bar where a woman and two kids were waiting, knowing that if Yamaguchi stayed longer and got too comfortable he might slip up. 

 

“Oh! Yeah, I do. It was great meeting you!” Yamaguchi said and nodded at Kuroo as he made his way back to the bar. 

 

“It was great meeting you too!” Kuroo called back.

 

Tsukishima chuckled and they went back to their game. “You gave us a shock back there, coming up behind us like that.”

 

“Oh? Sorry, I just went to see what was going on. Thought you were flirting with the barman.” Kuroo laughed but then immediately added. “Not that I'm a jealous person.” 

 

“Yeah, neither am I.” Tsukishima knew that Kuroo got a little jealous and it made him feel a little bit happy. Cause that meant Kuroo liked him as well…  _ right? _ Tsukishima stood up to get a bowling ball when he felt a little slap on his butt. He turned around and gave Kuroo a playful glare, Kuroo just gave him an innocent look and asked “What?” Before smirking.

 

Tsukishima picked up a bowling ball and got ready to roll it.

 

_ Oh, it's on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	6. Tsuki?

\-- back in miyagi --

 

“Shit.” Akiteru swore as he took the cupcakes out the oven. He ended up burning them a little. Saeko went over and tried to calm him down.

 

“It's ok, honey. We can just shave off the burnt areas and cover it in the frosting I'm making.” She rubbed Akiteru’s arms and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 

“Yeah, you're right. I'm just… Worried about Kei.”

 

Suga came in the kitchen then. “Hey, how’re things going here?”

 

“We’re doing ok, just burnt a couple of cupcakes but nothing we can't fix.” Saeko reassured Suga.

 

“Oh, that's fine. We can always just order some deserts or food if things don't go according to plan.” Suga looked to Akiteru who was mixing a new batch of mix distractedly. “You ok, Akiteru? Have you heard from Kei yet?”

 

“No, not yet. I thought you were ok with him being late? the actual dinner rehearsal doesn't start till 9pm.”

 

“Yeah, I mean he does have a good reason for not being here.” Tanaka said as he set wine glasses on a tray

 

“They're right, Koushi!” Daichi called from the living room of the Tsukishima house. Akiteru had said they could host the rehearsal dinner there as it was big enough for all of them and because Daichi and Suga didn't want anything too fancy for the rehearsal dinner. “For all we know, today could become their anniversary day!” Daichi chuckled.

 

Suga sighed giving a small reassuring smile. “I know, I know. I just can't help but worry. He hasn't even texted saying he’s alright?”

 

“I couldn't get through, and no, no texts so far. But hey, he could just be enjoying himself.”

 

The doorbell rang and Suga jumped up excitedly. “The others are here! Come on, Daichi, let's greet them.”

 

“Go get them, you two!” Akiteru called from the kitchen as he took his phone out and texted Tsukishima. **‘Where are you??’**

 

\-- Tokyo --

 

“I- I feel hustled.” Kuroo said bewildered.

 

“Why? Because I won?” Tsukishima chuckled. “Are you not used to that?”

 

“I'm not really used to losing at bowling..” Kuroo laughed.

 

They went up to the shoe loan to give back the bowling shoes. Tsukishima flopped his shoes onto the counter but wasn't ready to give them up. “Can't we keep them?” Tsukishima asked the assistant half-jokingly.

 

Kuroo laughed as the guy just shook his head and took the shoes. “You think that's the first time they've heard that?”

 

“They're cute. Well maybe tonight.” Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo fully, smiling at him. He had a lot of fun tonight.

 

Kuroo smiled back “oh!” He said as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Tsukishima. “Let's not forget this.” He fixed the scarf and brushed some of Tsukishima’s hair strands behind his ear. Tsukishima smiled at him and Kuroo couldn't help but laugh when he saw that Tsukishima had something stuck in his teeth. “You saving that for later?” He asked.

 

“What?” Tsukishima asked looking genuinely confused. Which made him look cuter to Kuroo.

 

“You’ve got some jalapeño or something stuck in your teeth.” Kuroo chuckled.

 

Tsukishima covered his mouth with his hand and tried to use his tongue to wipe off the jalapeño. He asked Kuroo if he got it but he just laughed and said it was still there. He tried again, but still didn't get it. Tsukishima scoffed. “Ok, well, I'll head to the bathroom then and try to- yeah.” He made his way to the bathroom but turned when he heard Kuroo talk.

 

“Well I'll just stay here and think about what we could do next.” He smiled at Tsukishima who smiled back.

 

“Ok, I'll just go in there and think about what we could get up to next.” He said back before entering the bathroom. It appeared to be empty.

 

Tsukishima managed to get the jalapeño out. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. “What do you want to do? Cause I know what I want to do.” He whispered to his reflection pretending that it was Kuroo he was talking to. He laughed at himself before shaking his head. _Oh my gosh, I'm a dork._ He got ready to go back out when a hand stopped him. Catching him off guard and caused him to slip on one spot on the floor. He almost fell but two hands steadied him, he looked at the owner of the hands and saw Yamaguchi.

 

“Dang it, Yama! Don't do that. Gosh! I thought it was empty.”

 

Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima an apologetic look. “I was in the cubicle, I saw that you were about to leave but I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“It couldn't wait till later?”

 

“Well, I mean, I guess it could've. But I just wanted to know, are you taking him to Daichi and Suga’s dinner rehearsal? Cause I think you should.” Yamaguchi said with a bright smile and big eyes.

 

“Yes, I'm planning on taking him as my plus one.” Tsukishima chuckled, unable to stop his smile.

 

Yamaguchi squealed and jumped on Tsukishima, hugging him. Tsukishima was caught off guard and he slipped over that one spot again, he’s sure someone spilt something… He hoped someone spilt something, and they both fell over, Yamaguchi landed on top of Tsukishima, straddling his waist with his hands on either side of Tsukishima’s head.

 

The bathroom door swung open.

 

“Hey, Kise, you've been here a while, so I've just come to see how you were-” Kuroo paused. He looked down at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on the floor. From his point of view it looked like he just caught them at an intimate moment but he knew better since Yamaguchi had a wedding ring on. But then again he might be cheating on them for all he knew.

 

“Ummm, I'm sorry. I should probably go.”

 

“No! No, it's not what it looks like. We just slipped and fell.” Tsukishima said, pushing Yamaguchi off him in his haste to stop Kuroo from leaving.

 

“No, it's alright. I thought we had a connection but I-”

 

“And we do! Please let me explain.” Tsukishima said trying to reassure Kuroo.

 

“Kuroo, please. He’s telling the truth. Please don't be too hard on Tsuki!” Yamaguchi squeaked, trying to calm him down. He really wanted this to work for Tsukishima.

 

Kuroo stared at Yamaguchi, confused, before looking at Tsukishima and asking. “Tsuki? Who’s Tsuki? Why did he call you Tsuki?”

 

Tsukishima didn't know what to say. “Why? Ummm...”

 

Yamaguchi flinched realizing he just slipped up and tried to fix it. His nerves making him stammer. “It was my… N-nickname for him. Since he uhhh… Is like the umm… Moon!” Yamaguchi said hoping that would suffice.

 

Kuroo just looked at them blankly. Clearly not buying any of it. “Right.” He turned around to leave.

 

“Wait, wait! Please, Kuroo, wait.” Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s hand, stopping him from leaving. “I'm just going to tell you the truth, cause now's as good a time as any to confess.” Tsukishima sighed.

 

“Confess? Confess what?” Kuroo asked, remembering that Tsukishima never did tell him his confession earlier in the cantina.

 

“The reason Yamaguchi called me ‘Tsuki’ is because I'm not called ‘Kise’ and the reason I’m not called ‘Kise’ is because… I’m not actually Kise.” Tsukishima confessed trying his best to look Kuroo in the eyes, he wrung his fingers together to help calm his nerves.

 

“He’s Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi informed Kuroo.

 

“Thanks, Yama. It's probably best if you go now, though.” Tsukishima said, knowing this wouldn't end just like that and didn't want Yamaguchi to get stuck in the crossfire.

 

Yamaguchi nodded sadly at both of them and left.

 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo whose mind was going a mile-a-minute trying to process all that he was just told.

 

“He was here to just ask me a question. But we slipped and fell. The truth is I'm not your real blind date. You thought I was with the book, the clock and the ‘ _quid pro quo’_ -”

 

“So you're not the guy I was supposed to meet earlier?” Kuroo asked to clarify. Make sure he wasn't just imagining all this or hearing it wrong.

 

“No.” Tsukishima confessed.

 

“What?!?” Kuroo exclaimed pushing his hands into his hair trying to calm himself down.

 

“I know it sounds crazy! But don't think of it as mad, think of it as… Impulsive.”

 

“What kind of person stands underneath a clock waiting to steal someone else's date?”

 

“I wasn't waiting.”Tsukishima said in his defense. “It's not ‘stealing’ in the conventional sense of the word. That guy gave me his book. Which is why you thought I was him.”

 

“No, I thought you were him because you **said** you were him.”

 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo skeptically. “Did I _actually_ **say** that?” Cause he knows he didn't.

 

“When were you thinking of telling me about this bizarre decision?”

 

“There wasn't actually a plan-”

 

“I’m sure there wasn't a plan.” Kuroo scoffed, cutting him off. “Because who would plan for something so fucked up?” He laughed, a bit hysterically.

 

Tsukishima looked at him in mild shock and hurt. “I think people have done worse things in the world.”

 

“I'm racking my brains.” Kuroo drawled out sarcastically.

 

“The guy wasn't even right for you.”

 

“Well we’ll never know, I'll never meet him because you stole him.” Kuroo hissed

 

“I was merely trying to meet my mate in the modern world.” Tsukishima said back.

 

“Who are you?” Kuroo asked and started to pace around the bathroom. Tsukishima knew it was rhetorical, but he was a bit pissed so decided to stir him up a bit.

 

“I’m Tsukishima Kei. Hello.”

 

“Are you even a triathlete??”

 

Tsukishima looked at him in utter disbelief and shock. “ _That's_ the next thing you ask??” He whispered.

 

“Where's Kise?” Kuroo asked himself, seeming to have not heard Tsukishima.

 

“Probably gone home by now, past his bedtime.” Tsukishima smirked.

 

“Are you even 20?” Kuroo asked looking at Tsukishima again.

 

“Awww.” Tsukishima cooed, feeling a bit flattered, before he smirked. “Add another 7.”

 

“What?!”

 

The look of shock and betrayal on Kuroo’s face at that information, pissed Tsukishima off. He was literally 3 years younger than him how was that such a bad thing? “Oh, Fuck you, _grandad_!”

 

“Not in six billion years!” Kuroo said back.

 

Tsukishima had to admit, that hurt. “That was uncalled for.”

 

“Oh, _that_ was uncalled for?” Kuroo laughed and shook his head before looking Tsukishima dead in the eye. “Do you _know_ what's uncalled for? **Derailing my date.** ” Kuroo turned and walked out the bathroom and Tsukishima followed close behind. No, he wasn't _following_ him he was just going in the same direction as they both were going to pick up their belongings at the baggage claim. “27?!” Kuroo exclaimed as they walked. Still shocked that he **did** mistake Tsukishima for a 20 year old.

 

“You're 30!” Tsukishima said back. “I think you're overreacting a bit.”

 

They reached the baggage claim and Kuroo turned to look at Tsukishima. “Really?” Kuroo asked. “How would you feel, _Tsuki_ , if you were set up with someone perfect for you and some psycho pretends to be them instead?”

 

“Set ups never work.” Tsukishima tsked.

 

“Bokuto said we matched well.”

 

“Please, he reads self help books.”

 

“He works in the city.” Kuroo said as if that helped anything.

 

“What does that even mean? When people actually say that?”

 

“It means he’s a high flying 20 year old-”

 

“20, gosh, you love that word!” Tsukishima laughed shaking his head.

 

Kuroo gave the attendee their baggage claim number before turning back to Tsukishima. “Isn't that just the classic response from the _lonely_ 27 year old, _desperate_ for somebody to hold.”

 

Tsukishima smirked at him trying his best not to show Kuroo that he actually got to him. “Well at least I'm still at my sexual peak. It's all downhill for you. Knock-knock.” Tsukishima pretended to knock on the wall. “Who’s there? Oh, Viagra!”

 

Kuroo gave Tsukishima a smug smirk. “The bitter look really suits you. It doesn't surprise me that Mike slept around. Oh, wait, there is no Mike!”

 

“And there is no wife, because she left you. Here’s your theory. You think, ‘ _I'm so wounded and rejected. Please, help me, younger woman, who’s nearly half my age_.’”

 

“This coming from someone who had to steal a date to get one.” Kuroo scoffed. The attendee came with their belongings and handed it to them one by one. “Thank you so much, it was lovely **_not_ ** getting to know you and congratulations on your massive pack of lies.” Kuroo said as he took his stuff from the attendee. But was down a few items. “Where's my bag?” He asked the guy a bit harshly.

 

“That's all that was on the ticket.” The guy squeaked.

 

Kuroo turned to Tsukishima. “Where's my bag?”

 

“How should I know?" Tsukishima groaned as he searched through his bag to make sure everything was there. "... Why have I got your notebook?” Tsukishima took out Kuroo’s notebook.

 

Realisation dawned on Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	7. Tactical Puke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to be holding off the next chapter until I finish at least 1 of my other unfinished fics (most likely my, "For you, Love" since I need 1 more chapter) so might not update this for 2 weeks(??). I also have a lot of presentations for my classes that I need to work on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

“Oh Fu- we’ve left my bag at the cantina!” 

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked past Kuroo. “Your bag, not mine. How many tequilas have you had?”

 

Kuroo called after Tsukishima. “My divorce papers are there.”

 

“Ooooh! Sexy!” Tsukishima said sarcastically. 

 

Kuroo sighed and walked after him. “I came from the lawyers, alright?”

 

“Ooh! sexier!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Until he paused, remembering an important detail. “Your divorce papers and my notebook… With my speech!” He growled and stormed out of the bowling alley.

 

“What speech?” Kuroo asked as he finally caught up with Tsukishima outside the bowling alley. 

 

“It's my friends’ wedding dinner rehearsal tonight!” Tsukishima groaned taking his phone out to find directions to the cantina.

 

“Oh, this just gets better and better! Not only do you steal someone else's date, you stand your friends up on one of the most important nights of their lives!” He shook his head at Tsukishima. “You really need to consider your motivations for doing things and not doing things.” 

 

“Whatever, I'm going to get my speech.” Tsukishima said as his phone finally calibrated a  _ fast _ way to get to the cantina.

 

“Whatever. Taxi!” Kuroo called lifting a hand up to hail a cab. 

 

“What are you doing? Tsukishima asked.

 

“Calling a cab so I can go to the bar.” Kuroo replied as a taxi pulled up beside him.

 

“It's a 10 minute walk.” Tsukishima scoffed.

 

“No it's a 20 minute walk.”

 

“It's 10 minutes!”

 

Kuroo opened the door to the cab so that the taxi would know that he had every intention of taking it. “You seem awfully confident in yourself, Tsuki.” Kuroo smirked.

 

“Because it's a fact, Kuroo.” 

 

“Is it a fact? Like the fact that you're a triathlete?” 

 

“Great.” Tsukishima groaned.

 

“Here’s a good idea,” Kuroo said as he put his jacket in the cab and told the driver the directions before looking back at Tsukishima. “Why don't you run, swim and bike to the bar, and we’ll see who gets there first?” He grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

 

“What?” Tsukishima asked in disbelief.  _ He’s crazy.  _

 

“You don't even know what a triathlon is, do you?” Kuroo mocked.

 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. “Yes, I do.”

 

“You do, do you?” Kuroo was goading him. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, ready… Steady..”  Tsukishima ran before Kuroo could even say ‘ _ Go!’ _ . 

 

Kuroo didn't expect Tsukishima to actually fall for his goading. He jumped into the car and told the taxi driver to step on it. He lied when they were playing bowling. He was competitive and by the looks of things, so was Tsukishima. Kuroo couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

 

Tsukishima ran. He was quite fast but of course he wasn't anywhere as fast as a car. He heard the cab come up behind him and he tried to speed up. A futile attempt. He let out a frustrated groan. “Get… Stronger… Thighs!” He panted out. A car horn beeped beside him and he knew that it was Kuroo. He glared at the car, at Kuroo who just smiled and waved "Bye" at him as the taxi overtook Tsukishima. 

 

The taxi driver held back a laugh. They were like an old married couple, but more extreme.

 

Tsukishima glanced at his phone and saw that he was coming up to an alleyway that led to a shortcut and turned. He got about five steps in when a group of bachelorettes came down the other end, drunk, decked in pink and covered in feathered boas. “Shit! You've got to be kidding me.” Tsukishima stopped and tried to head back but knew that if he did, he'd take longer so decided to do the only thing he could. He **swam** through the group. He used his arms to push away the ladies, in a breaststroke motion, before he switched to a freestyle arm movement to squeeze through the last remaining few. W _hy were there so much feathers?!?_  He reached the end of the alleyway and managed to stop in time before he got hit by a passing car. He ran across the street and looked at his phone.  _ Shit! _ . He was still a far distance away.

 

\--

Kuroo looked back in the taxi and started to worry when he didn't see Tsukishima. He knew he could've went a different way since he was on foot but he was starting to worry that something bad might've happened to him.

\--

Tsukishima gasped, trying to catch his breath. When a teen with a bike caught his eye. He tried to run after him. “Excuse me, kind person!”

\--

Kuroo was moments away from the bar, and still no Tsukishima in sight. The cab pulled up a close distance away from the bar and he paid the driver. As he got out of the car he looked around hoping to see Tsukishima. What he didn't expect to see was Tsukishima pull up from the opposite side of the road on a bicycle. He jumped back in surprise. Tsukishima just hopped off the bike and let it fall to the ground. He walked up to the entrance, well more like waddled, and propped himself up against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

 

“In your 30 year old face!” Tsukishima cheered between breaths.

 

Kuroo held back a laugh. “I thought you weren't competitive?” He asked astonished. 

 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. “I thought you weren't competitive?” He panted out before he turned to face the wall and threw up. 

 

All that exercise messed up his stomach, they had been drinking earlier.

 

Kuroo carefully walked over to Tsukishima. “You alright?”

 

Tsukishima took out a tissue from his bag and wiped his mouth. “I'm fine. It's a tactical puke.” He said as he straightened himself up and fixed himself.

 

Kuroo hid his laugh by looking away and shaking his head. He then schooled his features, remembering why they were there, and looked back at Tsukishima. “It better be in there.”

 

“Of course it's in there.” Tsukishima said with a scoff.

 

They both entered the cantina and walked straight to the bar. The bartender saw them and gave them a sly smile. “Back for more tequila?” 

 

“NO.” They replied with the same firmness. 

 

“He’s looking for his man purse. He left it earlier.” Tsukishima supplied.

 

“It's a **satchel**. I'm not used to carrying it.” 

 

“I'll check if someone put it in the back.” The bartender said and left.

 

Tsukishima sighed.  _ This might take a while. _ He made his way to the bathroom, he needed to fix himself up.

 

“Where are you going?” Kuroo asked turning to face Tsukishima.

 

“To the bathroom.” Tsukishima replied, not bothering to look back at Kuroo.

 

“You gonna meet someone there, are you?” He sneered.

 

_ Jesus, I told him it was a misunderstanding!  _ Tsukishima turned around. Glaring at Kuroo. “No. So you won't have to follow me in there.” 

 

“I have no intention of doing that again!”

 

He rolled his eyes and continued to the bathroom. It wasn't full, thankfully, Tsukishima placed his bag on the sink a little harshly. “Fuck!” He took out his phone and saw that he had missed 7 calls and 12 messages from Akiteru, all asking about where he was. He swore again and called Akiteru. It rang four times and Tsukishima groaned when the voice message popped up.

 

**_Hi, you’ve called Akiteru, please leave a message and I'll get back to you._ **

 

Tsukishima ended the call and stuffed it in his bag.  _Great._

 

He looked himself in the mirror with disappointment. “Nice one, Kei. Really  _ really _ nice.” He turned on the faucet and washed his face, to clear off any dirt and wash away the tears that pooled in his eyes. 

 

He cleaned his glasses, put on some deodorant and changed into his black dress shirt. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to go out and see Kuroo. He had messed up. He thought they could've had something, but... he was never really meant to be here. He wasn't meant to have him.  _ Maybe it’s for the best _ . 

 

“Hey,” he cleared his throat. “New mantra.” Tsukishima shook his head lightly and fixed his hair. “Stop being such a loser. How about that?”

 

Tsukishima took a deep breath and went out.

 

\--

 

Kuroo was pissed. He had an amazing day, it was the best he had felt in a _long_ time after finding out his wife… _ex-wife_ , was cheating on him. One year and 2 months of feeling like shit, until today. He was pissed that his _perfect_ blind date had been derailed. He was pissed at the fact that he wanted, so badly for, Tsukishima to be his blind date because **he** was perfect… _But he lied to me._ And he knew that this was wrong. 

 

He glanced back at the direction Tsukishima had left to go to the toilet and held his breath at the sight he was met with.

 

Tsukishima looked amazing, the black dress shirt fit him perfectly, making Tsukishima look even more slim and his light features made it appear as if he was glowing. The sadness in Tsukishima’s eyes punched him in the gut.  _ I caused that _ . 

 

Kuroo looked away as Tsukishima went up beside him, resting his bag and arms on the bar. Neither of them said anything as they waited for the bartender to come back with Kuroo’s bag.

 

“Do you even like bowling?” Kuroo asked, trying to break the silence, trying to figure out how much of the date was a lie and to try to get rid of the sadness from Tsukishima. He’d rather he be mad at him.

 

“I love bowling.” Tsukishima replied, still not looking at Kuroo. 

 

“Great, so you weren't faking it the whole night, then?” 

 

“Bet you've said that line before.” Tsukishima whispered before he sighed at looked at Kuroo. “Look, I know this isn't my finest hour-”

 

“Oh, you don't say.” Kuroo snipped, but was glad that Tsukishima didn't look sad anymore.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Tsukishima looked down at his hands and Kuroo knew that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, so tried to fix it.

 

“You could've just told me the truth.”

 

Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo and gave him a small, apologetic smile. “I know and I was going to. I **really** was. But then-” he looked away and sighed before looking back at Kuroo “- ‘ _ Kise _ ’ was doing so well.” Tsukishima looked back down at his hands in his lap and gave a short scoff-like laugh. 

 

The bartender came then, bag in hand. “One man-bag.” He called cheerfully as if he was announcing a drink, not realizing he interrupted a moment.

 

Kuroo took his bag and thanked the bartender. 

 

Kuroo looked at his bag and laughed remembering a moment from earlier on.

 

Tsukishima looked at him to see if he was ok. “What?”

 

Kuroo turned to him still chuckling to himself. “ _Black pant wash._ ” Kuroo knew now.  _ It's not a band. _

 

Tsukishima laughed. “‘ _Funky_.’”

 

Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima and playfully said. “Idiot.”

 

“Idiot.” Tsukishima smiled back.

 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something when a voice from behind them interrupted. 

 

“Kuroo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	8. Just go with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Next chapter might be a while as well since I'm struggling with writing a particular scene. But I'll do my best to have it up next week.
> 
> Decided not to change the Rating. 'Cause it's just this chapter that has a mature theme and only for 1 scene.  
> Just know that there is **implied sexual content** in this chapter , nothing explicit.

“Kuroo, what are you doing here?” A voice asked.

 

Kuroo turned around and came face to face with his ex, a woman with dark brown eyes, a black bob cut and dressed in a nice form-fitting green dress, and her new man.

 

His ex roller her eyes at his shocked expression. “I asked you a question, what are you doing here?”

 

Kuroo straightened up. “What am I doing here? What are **you** doing here?”

 

“Hello, Kuroo.” The man beside his ex greeted smugly.

 

“Fuck off, Shen!” Kuroo growled at him.

 

“I thought we agreed. Saturday’s I get the bar from 5 to 10pm.” She scoffed.

 

“Oh you do?” Kuroo said sarcastically and pretended to slap his head. “I thought it was Sunday's .”

 

Kuroo’s ex rolled her eyes and scoffed again, taking out a diary from her bag. “You and I both know that **you** know it's not Sunday.”

 

Tsukishima was surprised her eyeballs didn't roll out of her skull with the amount of times she’s rolled them.

 

Kuroo groaned. “Oh, how I _miss_ that pissy little diary of yours. Do you still put an ‘M’ in it when it's mustache dying week?”

 

His ex’s eyes widened and she brought a hand up to cover her upper lip.

 

Kuroo laughed at the shocked expression Shen gave her. “Oho! He didn't know.”

 

Tsukishima, in the background, put on his bag. Thinking he should probably get going. When kuroo’s hand reached over and wrapped around his shoulder bringing him forward to the group.

 

“Oh, Hey! This is Tsukishima Kei, by the way.”

 

Tsukishima feeling a bit awkward said a soft greeting of “hey.”

 

“My boyfriend.” Kuroo continued. “Kei, this Mina, my soon-to-be-ex-wife. And Shen, the man she left me for.” He said as if he was introducing a group of friends.

 

“Oh, Come on, Tetsurou.” Shen said, unhappy with how he got introduced.

 

Tsukishima put that little bit of information away. He now knew Kuroo's first name. _Tetsurou._

 

“Yeah, come on, silly me.” Kuroo laughed. “You know what we're all in the same bar with our new partners. Come on, let's have a drink together!”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened a fraction at that. He didn't think that Kuroo would still want to hang with him. He looked over at Kuroo and raised a finger to say something but Kuroo just continued speaking.

 

“We're adults aren't we? We’re **mature** **stable** adults!”

 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes a bit at that, the way Kuroo said it, a bit strained and desperate, didn't sound believable.

 

“Come on! Have you got a table?” Kuroo asked Mina.

 

“Yup.” She said sternly.

 

“Good! Lead the way.”

 

Shen groaned beside her. “My god, what is happening?”

 

Mina just rolled her eyes and started walking, grabbing Shen’s hand. “Just go with it, darling.”

 

“Yeah, just go with it Shen.” Kuroo called after him.

 

Tsukishima watched Mina and Shen leave before he turned back to look at Kuroo. A mix of shock and amusement across his face. “Oh my god! You knew they were going to be here tonight. That's why you brought me here earlier.”

 

Kuroo scrunched his face up and looked up at the ceiling before he looked back at Tsukishima. “That's why I brought **Kise** here, ok? But then I came to my senses and we left. But then **you** left my bag here-”

 

“ **You** left your bag here!” Tsukishima corrected him.

 

“-then we walked back into it and you came out of the toilets looking like-” Kuroo trailed off as he gestured to Tsukishima’s outfit with a slight blush on his face.

 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo unsure on what that was supposed to mean. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

 

“- and I just thought, ‘ _people have done worse things in the world_ ’, all right? And you are **very good** at pretending to be people that you're **not.** And you owe me Tsuki.”

 

Tsukishima thought about it. He looked back in the direction Mina left and saw them sitting at a table, Shen whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. And he drew his eyebrows together coming to a final decision. He looked back at Kuroo and took a deep breath. “Ok.” He sighed. “What exactly are you hoping to achieve?”

 

Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima as he grabbed his bag off the bar counter. “I believe they call it ‘ _Closure_ ’.” He walked to join the other two at the table with Tsukishima following close behind.

 

\-- back in Miyagi--

 

Saeko joined Akiteru, who went to find fetch his phone, in his bedroom. She saw him by the dresser looking a bit dejected. “Everything ok?” She asked taking a drink from her beer.

 

“I missed a call from Kei. I don't think he's going to make it for the speech. I mean, what is he doing?” He asked a bit stressed and worried.

 

“What you always tell him to do.” Saeko said giving him a look that said ‘ _you know that, right?_ ’

 

“I mean, yeah, but it's not the greatest night to pick.”

 

“He’s being spontaneous.” She said in Kei’s defense.

 

Akiteru sighed. “Be spontaneous when there's nothing else planned. Don't you think this is a bit-”

 

“I think I'm just going to wait and see what's actually happened, you know, before I pass judgments.” She said with a playful eyebrow raise.

 

“Oh are you? Well good for you.”

 

She laughed at that. “Oh come on, when was the last time he's done something like this?”

 

Akiteru looked away and sighed. “Well… Never.”

 

“I'm sorry what was that?” She asked playfully even when she already knew the answer.

 

Akiteru let out a scoff before looking at Saeko with a small smile. “Never.”

 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “He’s out there, somewhere, doing you proud. Meeting a man. And having a great time. Just like when we first met.”

 

Akiteru wrapped his arms around her waist. “We met in a pub. After One of their matches and they won.”

 

“Yeah, but it was a lovely romantic pub.”

 

Akiteru laughed throwing his head back before he pressed their foreheads together and kissed Saeko on the lips.

 

Saeko smiled and pulled away, grabbing Akiteru’s hand so they can go back to the party downstairs. “What's the worst thing that can happen?”

 

“Oh I don't know, maybe we never see him again?”

 

“Alright, the second worst.”

 

\-- The Cantina bar, Tokyo--

 

Kuroo was just drinking his beer while Tsukishima sat a bit awkwardly beside him, not sure what to do or say. He looked over at Kuroo who finally put down his, now almost empty, beer. The other two across from them not saying anything either.

 

Kuroo then rubbed Tsukishima’s arms before leaning over and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Oh, you hungry?” He asked as he picked up a peanut from the bowl on the table and fed it to Tsukishima despite him saying no. “A little snack.”

 

Tsukishima just held the nut in his mouth, not wanting to eat it. It tasted weird.

 

“So,” Mina finally spoke. “How long have you two been seeing each other?”

 

“Uhh, not long.” Kuroo answered as Tsukishima took his hand and spat out the peanut into it.

 

“Not long at all.” Tsukishima clarified, while Kuroo dumped the peanut in his empty beer bottle.

 

“How'd you two meet each other?” Shen asked.

 

“At a party.” Tsukishima answered at the same time Kuroo said. “At work.”

 

Kuroo, cleared his throat realizing the mistake, said: “At a work party.” while Tsukishima smoothly replied. “A party that worked.”

 

Mina raised an eyebrow at them. “So you're an online marketing manager too?”

 

Kuroo took his second beer and drank it instead of answering.

 

“No, I am a-” Tsukishima said when his eye caught a fire hydrant in the back of the room behind Mina’s shoulder, “firefighter.”

 

Kuroo snorted into his drink. He covered it up as a cough. “There was a fire at my workplace.”

 

Tsukishima nodded. “There was a fire at his work party… And then in our pants.” Tsukishima said the last part playfully causing Kuroo to laugh.

 

Mina didn't look impressed.

 

“So, what is it that you do?” Tsukishima asked.

 

Mina smiled smugly. “I'm an accountant manager at a leading PR firm.”

 

“Fascinating.” Tsukishima said monotonously before turning to Shen. “And you?”

 

“I'm a merchant banker.”

 

“Did you know that rhymes with that English word, ‘ _Wanker’_.” Kuroo said taking another drink from his beer.

 

“For fucks sake, Kuroo!” Mina groaned.

 

“What? It's a fact.”

 

“It true.” Tsukishima muttered to himself trying to stop the smile that was threatening to break out.

 

“It's been a year!” Mina rolled her eyes.

 

“It's ok, Mina.” Shen placed a hand on her back trying to calm her down. “It's not the first time I've heard that.”

 

“First time I've heard it.” Tsukishima said as he looked back and smiled at Kuroo, who smiled back at him before it fell and he looked back at the other two.

 

“It's been more than a year, it's been a year and nearly 2 months now. Not that I'm crossing it off on my calendar of pain and deceit. I need the toilet.” Kuroo got up and left to the toilet. Leaving Tsukishima alone with the two ‘ _love birds’_.

 

Tsukishima watched Kuroo leave, he was too transparent.

 

“Hey don't worry, baby cakes.” Shen soothed Mina. Tsukishima cringed at the nickname. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

 

Mina gave Tsukishima a fake sympathetic look. “He does this. It's kind of blackmail.” She rolled her eyes. “He's a very emotional man.” She said with a disgusted look.

 

Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitched. He just hummed and called a waiter. “Hi, we’re going to need more snacks that aren't peanuts, please.”

 

He turned back to Mina and Shen. “So…. Question.” He gave a quick smile, if you blinked you would've missed it. “You two had an affair?” He asked, leaning over the table a bit, with the straightest face he'd ever pulled.

 

Mina faced Shen and smiled at him. “We fell in love.”

 

“Yeah, but you had an affair.”

 

“The marriage was over anyway.” Shen tried to defend them.

 

“But you had an affair.” Tsukishima said again. _If it was over you should've completely ended it instead of stringing his feelings along and going behind his back._

 

“Yeah.” Mina said pursing her lips, looking away, a little bit guilty.

 

“I guess he **is** just an ‘ _emotional man’_.” Tsukishima said as he leaned back in his chair and took a drink.

 

Kuroo came back and sat at the table. “Look, Mina, I'm sorry. The truth is-”

 

“Heeeey!” Tsukishima cooed as he picked up a peanut and kept it in his hand as he brought his arms up and wrapped one around Kuroo, kissed him on the cheek while the other hand fed Kuroo the peanut. “I missed you, Alley Cat!”

 

Kuroo’s face was shocked for two reasons, first, being Tsukishima’s sudden change and the second was the weird taste the peanut had. Now he knows why Tsukishima spat it out.

 

“So, what rating are you two rabbits on now?” Tsukishima asked Mina and Shen.

 

“Rating?” Mina asked unsure of what Tsukishima was talking about.

 

“Yeah, rating. You know, sexually speaking. Because, Kuroo and I- God, we- We’re still in porno land.” Tsukishima replied with a laugh as he raised a hand and caught the peanut that Kuroo spat out in shock.

 

“ _Porno land_?” Mina asked, shocked. Tsukishima just hummed in response.

 

Kuroo watched Tsukishima throw the peanut, blindly, into an empty glass a waitress was carrying, as she passed by them. Tsukishima just continued speaking as if nothing strange happened. “Shall I explain?”

 

“Please do.” Kuroo breathed, entranced by Tsukishima.

 

“You know when a woman, or whoever bottoms, starts sleeping with someone, they act like they’re a porn star, am I right?” Shen gave an interested smile at Tsukishima’s words. “With Kuroo and I, anything goes.” Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo and gave him a sly smile. “Remember when you said that we _should_ _do that._ And I said ‘ _I'm not going to do it_ ’” Tsukishima placed a hand on Kuroo’s arm, “and you said ‘go on, try it.’”

 

“Did I?” Kuroo asked.

 

“Yeah! And I was just thinking ‘I'm actually quite scared.’” Tsukishima turned back to Mina and Shen and placed a hand on his chest theatrically. “Because I couldn't see.”

 

Both Mina’s and Shen’s eyebrows rose.

 

“But then, _oh my god_.. You flipped it. And then all I could think about or say was ‘Oh! Oh God! Don't stop!” Tsukishima moaned, as if he was ‘reliving’ it. “Please, don't stop, ah- Tetsu! It's so good! I love your work Tetsurou!”

 

Tsukishima stopped moaning and pointed at the two across from them. “And you two are like ‘Wow, our sex life is always going to be like a porn film’.”

Shen nodded his head in agreement, earning a weird look from Mina, but Tsukishima continued. “But then about 6 months in, we drop it down to an 18, then a 15.” Tsukishima looked up as if working something out. “Maybe a quick 69 but only if we’ve both had a bath. And then suddenly -WOAH! We’re at PG-13, wearing full pajamas to bed doing the whole ‘good night' rollover before you can even say ‘missionary position’!” Tsukishima slowly shakes his head as he lets out a breath.

 

Both Mina and Shen are looking down at the table knowing that they are at the PG-13 stage already.

 

Kuroo smiles at Tsukishima, looking at him in awe. “That is a brilliant theory.”

 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima says as he sits back up and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “But you know what, Tetsu? I feel that we are going to be in porno land for a lot longer than usual.”

 

Kuroo grins. “I have a theory too.”

 

Tsukishima looks at Kuroo happily surprised. “Yeah? What is it?”

 

“If you get a woman back to your place and you say ‘you don't want to have sex, you just want to, you know, take things slow.’ I guarantee she will go down on you.”

 

Tsukishima processed what he’s just been told and his eyes widen in delight. “The blowjob paradox.” He gasps.

 

Kuroo smiles big. “Blowjob paradox!” He agrees. “Yeah! Use it don't abuse it.”

 

“Yeah, if divorce papers were honest, they wouldn't say ‘Irreconcilable differences’, they'd say ‘Not enough blowjobs’.” Tsukishima laughs.

 

“Not enough blowjobs!”

 

“Yeah, you know what I mean, like ‘get down there fix it’.” Tsukishima says making Kuroo laugh.

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Mina says, not sounding sorry at all. “Did you get the chance to sign those divorce papers?”

 

And just like that. All the fun and laughter died. Tsukishima retracted his hands from Kuroo.

 

Kuroo’s face goes solemn. “Yes, I did. Coincidentally I have it right here.” Kuroo says as he picked up his bag and looked for the divorce papers. “Although, stupid me!” Kuroo says with a head shake. “I signed them with a pen. You probably would've preferred I sign them with my own **blood**!” Kuroo all but growled slamming the papers on the table.

 

Tsukishima knew he needed to get Kuroo away from the two, he didn't like seeing Kuroo so broken after he already saw how he was like happy. “Hey! This is our song! Let's go dance.” He got out of his chair and pulled Kuroo with him to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great. But I'm working on it.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Romantic vs The Cynic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm halfway finished with chapter 11 I'll have 2 updated this week. (This one and chapter 10 on Friday)
> 
> The song is ["The Reflex" by Duran Duran](https://youtu.be/oDnNF5cHCdo)

“What are we doing?” Kuroo asked as Tsukishima pulled him onto the dance floor, now a fair distance away from the table.

 

“Stopping you from making a fool of yourself by using the medium of dance.” Tsukishima said coming to a stop and gesturing to the other people dancing around them. “I'm going to slow dance you into submission. Ok?” Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. “Now, for this to work, your going to have to put your arms around my waist.” Kuroo did as was told. “Good.”

 

“I'm such a dick.” Kuroo sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head low.

 

“No, your not. You're not a dick. It's always better to be the one that's dumped.”

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Tsukishima, a look that said ‘ _really?’._

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes playfully and explained. “You never regret anything. She made the decision. She’s got to live with that for the rest of her life.”

 

“It's not as simple as that, is it.” Kuroo sighed.

 

“But it will be. It just takes time.” Tsukishima looked at Kuroo sympathetically, saddened that a great guy like him had to deal with this. His eyes slowly widened. “Your hands are slipping down my arse.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Kuroo replied placing his hands back on Tsukishima’s waist. “Everyone knew they were doing it. No one told me.” Kuroo continued as they swayed to the music. “It's hard, I'll admit. I was very traditional with the whole ‘no sleeping around when your married’.” Kuroo tried to joke.

 

“Hands. Arse.” Tsukishima reminded Kuroo of his slipping hands. Kuroo lifted them up apologetically before placing them back on Tsukishima’s waist “It's alright. I bet you proposed at the most scenic place in Japan.”

 

“We went abroad actually. The Cephalonian hill.”

 

“I'm guessing that cost around $30,000?”

 

“A bit more.” Kuroo confessed.

 

“And let's not forget about the ring-”

 

“Over $4,000. And we had to get it resized cause she lost a bit of weight.” Kuroo informed Tsukishima, who’s mouth had dropped open at the information.

 

“You spent **over $34,000** on a _party and some jewelry_?” Tsukishima asked gobsmacked.

 

Kuroo sputtered trying to redeem himself. “I-It was a grand gesture, ok? I mean, what's the point of life if you're not up for something like that?”

 

“A grand gesture that amounted to nothing.” Tsukishima scoffed. “Hands. Arse.”

 

Kuroo groaned and removed Tsukishima's arms from around his neck, taking a step back. “You're such a fucking cynic.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed back, “And you're such a fucking romantic.”

 

Both of them paused and looked up at the ceiling, hearing the song change. Recognizing it, both of them looked back at each other and crossed their hands in front of their face to the beat of the new song.

 

**The reflex-ex-ex-ex ex ex!**

 

They started dancing to the song, forgetting their spat earlier and getting lost in the song, their moves similar but mirrored.

 

“You put so much emphasis on that one day and forget about the rest of your life!” Tsukishima said as he danced.

 

“What's wrong with having a big day? What about your parents or your friends that are getting married soon? I bet they had a big party with guests and a wishing tree.” Kuroo said the last part sarcastically.

 

Tsukishima laughed walking forward, his hands dancing in front of his face, making kuroo walk backwards. “My parents had 6 guests at the local registry office. Drinks at a pub afterwards. Both them and my friends, who invited only their immediate family and closest friends, decided it was more important to concentrate on the promises they’re making.” Tsukishima ended up pinning Kuroo to a wall with one hand beside his head.

 

Kuroo slid out the opening doing the same hand movements but this time walking Tsukishima back to the dance floor. “Don't you think that's what I wanted? When you get married you make a promise you can't keep. But I was going to try! And I'll never regret that.” They both stopped walking, as they were back in the middle of the dance floor, and just danced in place. “Which is more than you can say, sat up there on your single perch with all your judgements.”

 

“Uh-” Before Tsukishima could say anything back Kuroo sang along to the music dragging his hands down in front of his face as if he was imitating a waterfall but with fluttering fingers. “ **Why-y-y-y-y don't you use it.”**

 

Tsukishima hugged his sides, momentarily, before un-crossing his arms doing the same fluttering fingers while singing the next line. “ **Try-y-y-y not to bruise it.”**

 

Kuroo smirked and sang the next line. “ **Buy-y-y-y time, don't lose it!”** He pointed at his watch before placing a hand on his hip while the other wagged a finger at Tsukishima.

 

They continued doing small dance moves as the instrumentals played and Tsukishima spoke up again replying to what Kuroo had said earlier. “They're not judgements, they're theories. Very different things.”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

The chorus came on and they both jumped up and down singing along to it.

 

**The reflex is an only child**

**Just waiting by the park!**

**The reflex is in charge of finding**

**Treasure in the dark!**

**And watching over lucky clover**

**Isn't that bizarre?**

 

Their dancing was so in sync. As if they had practiced this together before. But neither of them noticed, they were too concentrated on the song and the fight earlier, they danced toward each other at one point and as they passed by, halfway, clapped the others hands (as if giving the other double high fives). They continued dancing facing each other. Kuroo took Tsukishima's hands in his and swayed them to the beat. they both stared into each others eyes, smiling and singing along.  

 

**Every little thing the reflex does**

**Leaves you answered**

**with a question mark!**

 

“Do you know what your problem is Tsukishima?” Kuroo said, suddenly.

 

“What?” Tsukishima asked shocked. He thought they had finished arguing, he was wrong.

 

“You spend your entire time on the sidelines theorizing what works, but never putting yourself out there. You never take chances.”

 

“I think my actions today could be considered “chancy”.” Tsukishima joked trying to diffuse some of the tension but failed.

 

“Oh really?” Kuroo asked sarcastically as he twirled him and spun him around so that Tsukishima’s back was pressed against his chest. “You need to man up. I married that woman, and yeah, she tore my heart out but I'm still standing. I'm still putting myself out there.”

Tsukishima tried to say something but couldn't seem to form any words at that moment.

“And who are you to say that the guy I met tonight- the guy I was _supposed_ to meet tonight, wasn't the guy of my dreams?” Kuroo let Tsukishima go. He turned around to face Kuroo, seeing tears in his eyes. “You need to let me get on with my sad single-man life crisis and keep your cynical wisecracks and theories to yourself, ok?” And with that Kuroo left.

 

Leaving Tsukishima alone on the dance floor watching Kuroo leave and feeling like an idiot.

 

He was there for a few seconds before deciding to find Kuroo and apologise. The first place he thought of, and went to, was the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great. But I'm working on it.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	10. An Emotional Jigsaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10, cause I am writing the rest quite fast, I'm already halfway through chapter 12. Though next week will just be 1 update (chapter 11) it's a bit lengthy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter (ˆ-ˆ)

Tsukishima entered the toilet. Skimming the room while avoiding eye contact with the men at the urinals. He couldn't see Kuroo. “Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked softly. “Kuroo are you in here?” 

 

“No.” A weak voice called out from one of the stalls. 

 

Tsukishima let out a soft sigh. “Come on.” He walked towards the stalls.

 

“Just enjoy the party, Tsuki. I'm fine.” 

 

“You're fine?” Tsukishima scoffed not convinced.

 

“Yeah, I really am.” The sniffle at the end said otherwise. 

 

Tsukishima pushed the door of the first stall which swung open revealing a man on the toilet with his pants down. The man freaked out and scrambled to close the door shouting out an “Occupied!” 

 

Tsukishima grimaced. “Sorry. Sorry, yo- You didn't lock!” Tsukishima defended himself as the guys at the urinals finished up and left. “Didn't lock.” He repeated and walked tentatively to the second stall, looking down to see a shadow and slowly pushed the door open, having learned from last time. There Kuroo was, sat down on the closed toilet seat, fully dressed with his face in his hands. “Hi.” Tsukishima said. Kuroo looked up at Tsukishima revealing tear filled eyes. 

 

“I was kinda hoping for the whole, pants down look.” Tsukishima joked. Kuroo let out a short laugh and smiled weakly. Tsukishima fully entered the, surprisingly spacious, stall and closed the door behind him. “Nice place you got. It's really cozy.” Tsukishima said as he crouched down on the floor. Kuroo’s smile faded after a while and Tsukishima wanted to change that.

 

“Sorry.” Tsukishima said. “I’ve had a bad relationship run over the past few years, I guess you could say, and it hasn't made me the most positive person.”

 

Kuroo let out a soft laugh/snort at that and Tsukishima smiled back at him. 

 

“I over analyze things and I… Come up with elaborate theories and make monumentally bad decisions and…” Tsukishima trailed off letting his head  _ thump _ against the wall.  _ I really am pathetic. _

 

Kuroo shook his head. “I just need to move on. You know? That's all.” Kuroo said. “I mean- She's out there, she’s happy. She's moved on. She's getting on with her life and I'm just” kuroo’s voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears. “… I'm just holding on.” Kuroo said as he looked at his hands on his lap. 

 

“Ok. First, I wouldn't say ' _happy'_ , exactly. And secondly, you're not holding on to  _ her _ , you're holding on to a feeling and that feeling will eventually pass. Promise.”

 

Kuroo just gave him a look that said he wanted to believe him. 

 

“I mean, look, maybe I was wrong. Maybe dating 20 year olds is exactly what you need right now.” 

 

Kuroo laughed, wiping the old tears on his cheek. “Well you changed your tune.” 

 

Tsukishima just smiled and shrugged. “Well unlike the… Older guy.” Tsukishima said gesturing to himself. “They do have less baggage.” Tsukishima laughed. “I mean. Shit. I'm  **way** over my baggage allowance. I'm six years single.” Tsukishima sighed as he rested his head against the wall. “Six fucking years.” 

  
Kuroo just listened to Tsukishima talk. 

  
“Prior to that I had three years with the, supposed, ‘ _ One’ _ . He understood me and made me smile, brought me out of my shell, a bit, and I felt happy. When out of the blue, he ended it.” 

 

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima shocked. 

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “He said he wanted to go to America, to ‘ _ find himself’ _ . Then he found himself, shacked up with one of my old classmates that lived three blocks away from me, not even a month later.” Tsukishima sighed and shook his head. “I'm over it, obviously, but I-” 

 

“Yeah, you really sound it.” Kuroo smirked, using the same line Tsukishima said to him back at the pier. Tsukishima laughed. 

 

“Apart from- apart from one thing. One thing that, honestly, I'm not sure that I can  **ever** get over.”

 

“What?” Kuroo asked leaning in closer to Tsukishima. Wondering what worse thing did Tsukishima’s ex do?

 

“He… He de-authorized me from his iTunes account.” Tsukishima said so seriously that Kuroo couldn't help but let out a dramatic fake gasp. 

 

“What?” Kuroo asked, trying his best not to laugh but failing. “That's unforgivable.” 

 

They both laughed.

 

“It is. It is, actually.” Tsukishima said between laughs. Kuroo was happy to see Tsukishima smile again. And Tsukishima was happy he cheered Kuroo up.

 

Once they calmed down Kuroo asked: “So, what do you really do for a living?” 

 

“I'm a journalist.” Tsukishima said and smiled a bit sheepishly. “Slash wannabe literary polymath.” 

 

Kuroo smiled and laughed a bit. “Figures. You’ve got good theories.” 

 

Tsukishima raised a teasing eyebrow at Kuroo and smirked. “Oh, you like them now?” 

 

They both chuckled and Kuroo nodded his head.

 

“I wouldn't listen to me though.” Tsukishima cleared his throat. “I'm not exactly the ‘ _ poster child’ _ -” Tsukishima said as he framed his face with one hand. “- for the dating industry.”

 

“Really?” Kuroo laughed. “I'm 30, divorced and crying in the toilet.”

 

Tsukishima smiled softly at Kuroo and laid a hand on his thigh, just above the knee. “You're just… You're an emotional jigsaw at the moment, but you're going to piece yourself back together.” He gave Kuroo a reassuring pat. “You know, start with the corners. Look for the blue bits.”

 

“Where do I find these ‘ _ blue bits _ ’?” Kuroo asked as he got lost in the soft look in Tsukishima’s eyes. 

 

“Took me three years to get over my ex.” A voice said above them, startling them. They looked up and saw a man leaning over the top of their stall looking into theirs. “Two years. Jungian therapy. Two hours everyday for six weeks.” 

 

Another guy popped up as well, on the other side, and said: “I burnt her clothes… Twice.” 

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo looked back at each other and silently agreed that they should head out now. 

 

Back at the bar, Shen looked like he wanted to dig a hole and crawl in it. 

 

“Look, I'm not saying his porn star theory was right.” Shen said to Mina who was glaring at him with her arms crossed. “But you did blowjob paradox me.” Mina hissed at Shen, who saw Tsukishima and Kuroo heading to the bar and lit up. 

 

“Hey! Where did you two go?” Shen asked cheerfully.

 

Mina rolled her eyes and looked at them up and down before saying. “Probably 69-ing in the toilets, no doubt.”

 

Shen laughed and then jumped up excitedly. “Who's up for a shot? Let's do some shots.” He said looking expectantly at Kuroo and Tsukishima. It reminded Tsukishima of a hyper dog ready to play fetch.

 

“You know what? I think I've had enough to drink tonight.” Kuroo said looking apologetically at Shen as he put on his bag and went to stand behind Tsukishima waiting for him.

 

“We’re just going to head off.” Tsukishima agreed with Kuroo, picking up his bag.

 

Shen stopped them in front of the bar. “Nonsense, it's a special night. We have to mark it somehow.” Shen hailed the bartender over.“Four sambucas, please.” The bartender nodded and Shen told Kuroo and Tsukishima to pass the bartender their bags since they're staying a bit longer for some shots.

 

Mina got a good look at Kuroo and rolled her eyes, lips curling in a smug smile. “You look like you've been crying.” 

 

“Actually, I was crying.” Kuroo admitted. He wasn't going to let Mina affect him anymore. 

 

“Crying with laughter.” Tsukishima laughed wrapping an arm around Kuroo's shoulders and helping Kuroo out, who smiled at him in turn. “Have you ever done it in a cubicle that small? I think I left my briefs in there.” Tsukishima laughed as he pulled Kuroo closer to him and whispered: “She doesn't need to know the real reason for your tears.” 

 

While Mina pulled Shen away and started talking to him about who knows what. (Probably about the blow job paradox)

 

Kuroo turned towards Tsukishima and whispered. “Did you want to leave your briefs in there?”

 

Tsukishima smiled and shrugged Kuroo off him, whispering back. “Focus, Tetsu.”

 

They pulled apart and waited for the shots to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great. But I'm working on it.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	11. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to only 1 chapter update a week.  
> Updates on either Wednesdays or Fridays :)

The shots were ready. Tsukishima and Kuroo were busy talking to each other that they didn't see that the bartender was lighting up Shen and Mina’s glasses and was going to light their glasses one he was finished with theirs. 

 

They took their un-lit glasses and Tsukishima looked Kuroo in the eye. “Repeat after me. ‘After this shot I will be stronger, wiser and finally moving on.’”

 

Kuroo repeated it and Tsukishima smiled at him. “Fuck the past.” Kuroo said as he took his shot, knocking it all back in one go.

 

“Fuck the past.” Tsukishima laughed. But when he brought the glass up it smelled odd. He grimaced and was going to place the shot back down on the bar counter when he tripped over Shen's leg. 

 

“Shit. Sorry!” He managed to catch the shot glass but the drink splashed onto Shen's shirt, who stumbled from the impact and spilt his flaming shot onto his shirt causing it to catch fire. 

 

Kuroo watched the whole thing with a smile on his face while Mina was panicking and trying to put the fire out by fanning Shen with a napkin.

 

The bartender ran and got the fire extinguisher from the back. But once he returned he just looked at the fire extinguisher trying to find the instructions that were supposed to be there, but weren't. 

 

“Do something!” Mina shouted at Tsukishima. “You're a fireman, put the fire out!” 

 

“Here, you take it!” The bartender squeaked holding the fire extinguisher out for Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima took the fire extinguisher from the bartender and unhooked the nozzle, it was a good thing he knew how to work it, it actually wasn't hard to figure out -he had used it before when Tanaka tried to make him a birthday cake and almost caught the kitchen on fire. Yeah, that was the last time they let him in the kitchen unsupervised-  and pulled the lever. Tsukishima aimed for Shen but since he and Mina kept moving around, he ended up spraying Mina first before he extinguished the fire on Shen. Coating both Shen and Mina in foam. Kuroo was laughing hysterically in the background with tears in his eyes.

 

\--

 

“Now THAT is what I call closure!” Kuroo laughed. 

 

Kuroo and Tsukishima were walking down the bridge heading to the train station.

 

“I think that's the dictionary definition right there.” Tsukishima agreed, chuckling. 

 

“Denial. Depression. Acceptance...”

 

“Fire!” They both said, laughing, leaning on each other as they neared the train station. 

 

“Alright, what is next?” Kuroo asked trying to calm his laughter.

 

“Umm… What's the time?” Tsukishima asked as he fished for his phone. 

 

Kuroo just looked at his watch. “It is… 10 o'clock.” 

 

“Is it? Oh shit!” Tsukishima moaned as they entered the station. “I should get home, really.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Kuroo said as he turned on his phone as well to see what he has missed. 

 

Kuroo’s phone was beeping continuously as they walked and Kuroo stared at it in shock.

 

“So, I think I better get home so I can be at my friends' wedding rehearsal, I might still make it in time for the speech, and this- This is a crazy idea. I was thinking that… Do you want to-”  
Tsukishima was nervous and trying his best to speak properly that he missed how Kuroo was lifting up a finger asking him to pause for a moment, eyes focused on his phone. “-to join? Cause it might be nice to not go alone for a change and uhhh… If you-” Tsukishima looked at Kuroo hopefully but the look quickly vanished once he saw that Kuroo was smiling at his phone.

Unaware that Kuroo was preoccupied and didn't hear what Tsukishima had asked.

 

“Oh my god! He has called and texted a LOT!” Kuroo chuckled.

 

“Who has?” Tsukishima asked but the knot in his stomach knew who he was talking about already. 

 

“Kise!” Kuroo smiled.

 

“Kise?” Tsukishima repeated, though he knew that already.

 

“Yeah, yeah. He said he spoke to Bokuto and that there's obviously been some kind of misunderstanding and still wants to meet up.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “Even though you stood him up? What, is he a loser?” Tsukishima joked.

 

“Well, technically  **you** stood him up, actually.” Kuroo laughed. “And anyway, you know, he's young so he’s not a total cynic, like you. Us. Yet.” Kuroo chuckled adjusting his bag strap.

 

“Oh, ok. This is your 20-year old obsession, isn't it?” Tsukishima teased Kuroo. As he slowed to a stop. 

 

“You told me to keep it simple.” Kuroo laughed stopping too.

 

“When?” 

 

“About half an hour ago in the toilet.” Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima. “So, uh, what's your theory on this one?”

 

“My theory?” Tsukishima laughed but looked at Kuroo confused.

 

“Yeah, I want to hear it. What’s the, uh… Is it ‘boy meets guy’ or ‘boy doesn't meet guy’?”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened a fraction when he realised what Kuroo was asking him. He smiled to cover up the fact that he was actually hurt by that and didn't want Kuroo to go.

 

“I mean,” Kuroo continued. “Come on, this is what- you- you tell me what to do and then we argue and, uh, it's a bit of a back and forth thing and we eventually- we uh-” Kuroo was hoping that he could get some sort of reaction from Tsukishima. He wanted Tsukishima to tell him not to go, that he wanted to spend more time with him. But he was so busy trying to work out how to say that, without actually telling Tsukishima, he couldn't see the way his words were hurting Tsukishima. 

 

Tsukishima was already shocked that Kuroo was asking him to make the decision for him.  _ Why? If he wants to go that badly, go.  _ He didn't want to tell Kuroo not to go and have him be mad at him for saying so. Heck, he already asked Kuroo if he’d like to join him at the rehearsal dinner and he was sure Kuroo heard him. If he didn't want to go he could've just said ‘ _ no _ ’ and not string him along like this. Tsukishima couldn't take this anymore, worried it would show on his face, he walked away. 

 

“Hey, hang on a minute.”  Kuroo called out to him jogging after him. 

 

“What for?” Tsukishima asked as calmly as possible, still walking towards the gate his train back home would be. 

 

“Because all night you've had all these theories and opinions and now, suddenly, you've got nothing to say?” Kuroo said as he stared at Tsukishima trying to see what was wrong, but the blond wouldn't look at him. 

 

Tsukishima had enough. He stopped, spun around and stared at Kuroo. “Well what do you  **want** me to say? Do you want- do you want my  _ permission _ or something?” Tsukishima asked but couldn't hold back the hurt tone so tried to cover it with a laugh. 

 

“No, no. I-” Kuroo was shocked that that was what Tsukishima thought he was trying to do. He tried to reassure Tsukishima but the blond’s next words punched him in the gut.

 

“Then I think you should meet him.” Tsukishima shocked himself. That wasn't what he meant to say, but his mouth just moved before he caught up with what he was saying. It was too late to take it back now. He took a deep breath, trying not to feel anything. “I think you should meet Kise.” 

 

“Yeah, but that's not-,” Kuroo tried to say.

 

“What are you waiting for, right?” 

 

“What am I waiting for?” Kuroo repeated with a fake laugh, trying to hide the fact that he felt like a complete loser. This isn't what he had hoped would happen. He wanted them to bicker a bit and he would agree with Tsukishima ‘not to meet Kise’ and they would go to his house. But no, he fucked it up and now Tsukishima is telling him to meet Kise. Maybe he was wrong thinking that Tsukishima felt something for him. Maybe the connection he felt was just one sided. He pushed his thoughts down and faked a smile.

“I don't know what I'm waiting for.” Kuroo lied. “I guess I'll go meet Kise then.” Seeing Tsukishima smile back at him almost broke him. 

 

“Ok. Great.” Tsukishima looked up at the ceiling and saw that they were under the same clock that got the whole thing started. He quickly looked down and saw that Kuroo was looking away and used that opportunity to wipe the tears that were pooling in his eyes. “Are you meeting him here, or…?” 

 

Kuroo looked up and saw the clock. He laughed in disbelief. “Yeah. Yes, there it is.”

 

“Ok,” Tsukishima said as he fished out the stupid book that also contributed to this. “Well, you can give this back to him back then.” Tsukishima said as he handed the book over to Kuroo.

 

“Oh, it's alright. He bought another one.” 

 

“Of course he did.” Tsukishima mumbled as he shoved the book back in his bag, not looking up to hide his embarrassment.

 

“I haven't really read it to be honest.” Kuro said. Trying to get more time with Tsukishima. 

 

“Maybe we should have.” Tsukishima smiled genuinely at Kuroo.

 

“So, umm.” Kuroo tried to come up with something else to say. Anything! But nothing was coming up so he wheezed out a frustrated laugh and tossed his hands up in defeat before looking back at Tsukishima. “Is- Is that everything?”

 

“Yeah…” Tsukishima said softly.

 

“‘Yeah’.” Kuroo echoed.

 

“So sorry for derailing your date.” Tsukishima said.  _ Why not? Who knows when we’ll see each other again... _ **_if_ ** _ we’ll see each other again. _

 

Kuroo shook his head. “You know what, I'm glad you did.” Kuroo said hoping that Tsukishima knew he meant it and would pick up on what he was trying to say. 

 

But Tsukishima thought that Kuroo was just saying that to make him feel better. So didn't say anything and just gave him a small smile.

 

“Otherwise I'd have nothing to talk about on the next one.” Kuroo laughed trying to play it cool.

 

“Yeah, it is a good anecdote. I'll probably use it in the future myself.” Tsukishima half smiled. 

“So, well, look after yourself...” Tsukishima said as he took Kuroo’s hand and shook it. He saw the sad look in Kuroo's eyes but didn't want to get his hopes up so he turned around and tried to walk away without looking back as he said a quick “Bye.” When Kuroo grabbed his hand, pulled him close and gave him a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat and he walked away knowing if he stayed longer he’d do something he’d regret.

 

“Bye.” Kuroo said trying to sound calm but his hands were shaking as he watched Tsukishima leave. He didn't want it to end there so shouted out. “I'll Facebook you!” 

 

Tsukishima looked back  and smiled apologetically at Kuroo, still walking, as he said. “I'm not on Facebook!”

 

“Idiot!” Kuroo shouted playfully. 

 

“Idiot!” Tsukishima said back with a short laugh. He continued walking and dropped his fake smile, now that Kuroo couldn't see him. “Idiot.” He whispered to himself, slightly shaking his head.  _ What made me think I had a chance with him?  _ Tsukishima brought a hand up to wipe the moisture from his eyes. He was  **not** going to cry. 

 

Kuroo watched Tsukishima get further away until he couldn't see him anymore. He sighed and shook his head. “Idiot.” He said to himself. Because he was. He had let Tsukishima go.  _ Why did I do that? _

 

Tsukishima, now on the train, found a secluded area and sat down. He tried to take his mind off Kuroo and took out his notebook opening it to where his speech was supposed to be. Except… it wasn’t his book. There in front of him was Kuroo’s ‘ _ Six billion ways to get to know you _ ’ list. He reread the contents. Fav food: Spaghetti Bolognese, Fav season: Autumn, Fav drink: Mojito-. He flipped the page, unable to continue as he felt tears form in his eyes, but regretted doing so as he came face to face with a page that had  **‘** **_KISE’_ ** written in it in big bold letters, with all the notes on where they were going to meet and what they were going to do. But what hurt him the most, and caused a tear to fall, was the little hearts that Kuroo drew next to Kise’s name. 

 

He closed the notebook and put it back in his bag, taking out his earphones to listen to a random playlist and opting to look out the window, watching the lights pass by and trying to forget about Kuroo. Forget the feelings he’d developed for Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake, or if there's something you don't understand, and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great. But I'm working on it.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	12. Everyone's Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA! So... I ended up finishing this story. To celebrate I decided to post 2 chapters today and will post the final chapter next wednesday :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“What kind of psycho pretends to be someone else's blind date?” Kise laughed as he sat across from Kuroo in a restaurant at the pier. 

 

Kuroo gave a half hearted chuckle. “I know, it's-”

 

“Although, it does prove what a publishing sensation ‘ _ Six billion’ _ has been, right?” Kise interrupted.

 

“Yeah.” Kuroo just agreed. Not really knowing anything about the book. 

 

“Let's just pretend the whole thing never happened and we can start again, yeah?” Kise asked with a bright smile and lifted his glass.

 

Kuroo did the same. He couldn't help but think that, even though Kise looks stunning, he just wished that it was Tsukishima who was smiling at him right now.

 

“Cheers.” They both said, bumping their glasses together. 

 

Kuroo downed his whole beer, trying to wash the thoughts away. Kise stared at him in shock. Kuroo felt the weight of his eyes on him and placed the, now empty, glass down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Sorry, I'm very thirsty. I, uh, did a lot of walking.”

 

Kise just nodded, understandingly, before looking at the menu to see what he could order. 

 

“So, Kise. Bokuto tells me you work in the city?” Kuroo asked, trying to push his negative thoughts away and give this date a chance.

 

“That's correct!” Kise said placing the menu down and giving Kuroo his full attention. “And I love it! My schedule is normally quite busy since I also do some modelling on the side as well.” 

 

“Really? Wow, well, ‘ _ Lunch is for wimps! _ ’ ” Kuroo chuckled. 

 

Kise just stared at Kuroo confused. Kuroo cleared his throat. “It's, umm, it's from  _ Wall Street _ . It’s from the film... ‘ _ If you need a friend get a dog. _ ’ ” Kuroo clarified and quoted another line hoping he’d get it.

 

“Oh! Is that the one with Leonardo DiCaprio?” Kise asked thinking of ‘ _ Wolf from Wall Street _ ’.

 

Kuroo tried his best to keep his smile on his face. “Um.. No, it's not- Uh…” 

 

Kuroo ordered another beer, probably not the best decision looking back at the amount he drank already throughout the day, but he needed the help.

 

Kuroo turned back to Kise and tried to change the subject. “Bokuto told me you're a triathlete?” 

 

\-- In Miyagi, Tsukishima household --

 

“Alright, Daichi, you ready?” Suga asked as he kissed his fiance's cheek. 

 

“Yup!” He replied with a grin and kissed Sugawara on the lips before standing up from the sofa and walked towards the middle of the living room where everyone was gathered. 

 

“Attention! Attention!” Daichi called as he tapped a butter knife on his glass of champagne. 

 

Saeko slapped Tanaka’s head, to stop him from stuffing the turkey leg in his mouth like an Neanderthal, and Nishinoya’s, to stop him from encouraging Tanaka. “Oi! Come on.” She hissed and directed their attention to Daichi. 

 

Asahi sat beside Noya to watch over him. Noya jumped onto his lap and kissed him on the cheek making Asahi flush. While Ennoshita sat beside Tanaka, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to keep him in place.

 

“Thank you, Saeko.” Daichi chuckled. Before looking at the rest of the guests; their family and their friends, who practically were family. “Here we all are.” Daichi said smiling at them all. “I had really hoped that Kei, Tadashi and Hitoka would be here but I guess they're all running a bit late. Tsukishima was supposed to give a speech, but that’s fine, let's just hope he's prepared next week on the actual day.” Daichi joked causing the room to laugh. “But seeing as he's not here yet, we will move on to my speech to my beautiful fiancé.” Daichi walked over to Sugawara, and took his hand giving it a loving squeeze. Everyone in the room awed.

 

“Now hold your horses, I'm not going to say my wedding vows. That's for the big day. We've been together ever since high school. Almost 15 years now.” Daichi looked at Sugawara with love and a soft smile.

 

“You are my friend, my partner and my soulmate.” Daichi brought up Suga’s hand and kissed it. “Though we said that we didn't need to get married. I wanted to. You are everything to me and I want to give you everything, I want to give you all of me and what better way to do that than with a wedding, where we commit ourselves to each other. With our family and the people that mean the most to us, there to celebrate it together. And when you said ‘yes’, you made me the happiest man on earth. Here's to spending the rest of my life with you!” Daichi raised his glass up and everyone did the same. Before taking a drink. 

 

Daichi turned back to Suga. “Koushi, I am an empty shell on the beach without you.”

 

“Oh, that's a good one” Akiteru awed.

 

“A laundry disaster waiting to happen,” Daichi continued earning laughs from the group. He was about to say something else when they heard the front door open and in came Tsukishima, holding plastic bags. “Eeeeyy! Here he is!” Daichi laughed and the room cheered “Kei!” Welcoming Tsukishima. 

 

“I'm so sorry guys. Sorry I'm late. But... I remembered the chocolate mousse!” Tsukishima said cheerfully lifting the bags and smiling. The room cheered again but then Tsukishima’s shoulders shook and his smile broke as the tears he was holding back finally broke loose. 

 

Tsukishima was crying in front of his friends. At his friends wedding rehearsal.  _ What is wrong with me? I'm pathetic. _

 

“Oh…” Someone said as the room fell quiet. Tsukishima didn't know who spoke, he just knew he needed to leave.

 

Tsukishima tried to put the bags down so he could get some tissues, but wasn’t able to as Akiteru, Daichi, Saeko and Sugawara caught him and stopped him from doing anything. They took the bags from him and tried to calm him down and figure out what had happened. Ennoshita, Nishinoya and Tanaka tried to distract the rest of the group and carry on with the ‘ _ party’ _ .

 

“What's the matter?” Daichi asked as he directed Tsukishima away from the living room, knowing that Tsukishima didn’t want to cry in front of everyone. 

 

Once in the hallway, away from the living room and near the kitchen, he placed a hand on Tsukishima's arm, trying to calm him down. Akiteru left to get tissues. While Saeko brushed the tears away with her hand and cupped Tsukishima’s face asking: “Sweety, what is it?” 

 

They were all trying to get Tsukishima to talk while giving him calming rubs and pats but Tsukishima couldn't talk. He tried, but the sobs and tears rendered him speechless. Tsukishima tried gesturing them to go back to the living room and enjoy the party. He didn't want them fussing over him. But they couldn’t understand him, either that or they just chose to ignore him and take care of him. (It’s the latter) 

  
  


\-- Back in Tokyo, at a restaurant by the pier, near the train station.--

 

“I've got a lot of home improvements to do.” Kuroo told Kise. “Going to paint my hallway-”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Kise said. “Bokuto said you were a bit of an artist.” 

 

Kuroo smiled and chuckled shyly. “Yeah, I- well, not really… I, you know... dabble.” 

 

“I got an A in art in high school” Kise said with a grin.

 

Kuroo chuckled nervously. “I, uh… Don't really remember what I got in high school.. Nah, I'm just joking with you. I got a B in art… Or maybe it was an A… Anyway I passed it.” Kuroo laughed trying to lighten up the suffocating atmosphere. 

 

“That’s great.” Kise said with a small smile. “Anyway, I'm glad you're also a fan of ‘ _ Six Billion People and You _ ’ as well. And I'm sorry that I was late to meet you.” Kise said giving Kuroo an apologetic smile. “But, actually, the reason I had to go buy another copy of the book was because I lent my copy to a man on the train. He  _ really _ needed to read it.” 

 

Kuroo listened intently, already knowing that it was Tsukishima he was talking about. 

 

“He was sort of an unhappy soul. You know? One of those ‘ _ lost hope _ ’, ‘ _ clock ticking _ ’ kind of person.” 

 

Kuroo remembered their chat in the bathroom, the way Tsukishima acted with him. The sad look he put on his face and the smile he brought out of him. He missed Tsukishima. Even if they had just met today, he felt a connection with him. 

 

“Anyway,” Kise said, snapping Kuroo out of his thoughts. “Shall we do the lists?” 

 

Kuroo looked at him blankly for a moment until he realised what he meant. “Oh, yeah. The list. Ok.” He picked up his bag and pulled out a black notebook. Tsukishima’s black notebook. He forgot to give it back to Tsukishima at the bar, they were both too focused on Mina and Shen at the time.

 

He stared at it with fondness, momentarily forgetting where he was, as he remembered his day with Tsukishima. He looked up at Kise and back down at the notebook trying to figure out what he should do.   
  
  


\--

 

“I'm so sorry about this.” Kuroo said as he ran down the stairs to get a taxi, Kise running beside him. 

 

“Are you kidding? This is amazing! If I hadn't lent him that book- AHHH! This is like a romance movie.” Kise squealed, ecstatic that he was able to help two people find love. 

 

Once at the bottom of the stairs Kise hailed a taxi for Kuroo. 

 

“And it means that I was right and he was wrong... Taxi!” 

 

A taxi pulled up and Kuroo hugged Kise goodbye and thanked him for understanding. Kise just rushed him into the taxi. The window was down so Kise was able to still talk with Kuroo.

 

“Where to?” The taxi driver asked Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo just sat there for a moment then turned to Kise in distress. “Shit! I don't know.” 

 

“Well, why don't you call him?” Kise asked, trying to help. 

 

“I don't have his number… I have  _ your _ number.” 

 

“What's his name?”

 

“Kei, Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Ok, just search him up on Facebook then.” 

 

Kuroo groaned leaning back in the seat. “He- he's not on Facebook.” 

 

“What?” Kise asked in disbelief. He let out a short laugh. “Don't be ridiculous. Everyone's connected. He'll have some mutual friends or something right?” 

 

Kuroo knew Kise was still talking about Facebook but a certain someone popped into his head. “You're a fucking genius!” Kuroo leaned out of the window and hugged Kise again before giving the taxi driver an address. 

 

 

Kise watched the taxi drive off with a fond smile and took out his phone, dialing a number. 

 

“Aominecchi? Hi, you're still close right?… Mhmm. Can you pick me up, please? … Thanks… Sure. It's a date… Hey! You're the one that told me to go and ‘give him a chance’, I was the one that wanted to stay with you, don't get all jealous now… I know. See you soon, Daiki.” Kise ended the call and smiled. He went back up to the restaurant to have a drink while he waited for Aomine to arrive. He chuckled and wished Kuroo the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  


	13. Grand Romantic Gestures

Kuroo paid the taxi driver and ran into the bowling place, asking the nearest attendant where Yamaguchi was. She pointed to a corner of the room and there was Yamaguchi talking with a woman and walking towards Kuroo... Well, technically the exit/entrance.

 

“Hey, Yamaguchi!” Kuroo called and stood in front of the two so that they wouldn't leave. “Hi, I'm so sorry about this I-” Kuroo trailed off as he saw his scarf in Yamaguchi's hand. “Is that my scarf?” 

 

“Is it? Oh, sorry. I thought it was Tsukishima's.” Yamaguchi apologized as he handed the scarf over. “Where's Tsuki?"

 

“I- I lent it to him. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the wedding rehearsal? Tsukishima already left a while ago.” 

 

Yamaguchi looked over at the woman beside him, who softly asked “Honey, is that him?” To which Yamaguchi nodded before looking back at Kuroo apologetically and said. “Ummm… I'm sorry, I'm not sure if that's a good idea.” Yamaguchi tried to walk past Kuroo but was blocked off as Kuroo spread his arms out trying to keep them there.

 

“Please, I  _ really _ need to talk to Tsukishima.”

 

Yamaguchi saw the fight between Kuroo and Tsukishima and was still pissed at Kuroo for making Tsukishima sad. He didn't want to take Kuroo to the rehearsal dinner in case he hurts Tsukishima more. But he also didn't want Kuroo to delay them any more so he reluctantly said “Sure, why not.” 

 

They headed out and got into Yamaguchi's car, Kuroo sat in the back while he and Hitoka sat in front. Yamaguchi introduced them. “Honey, this is Kuroo, Kuroo this is my wife, Hitoka.” 

 

Yamaguchi advised Kuroo to fasten his seatbelt and as soon as Kuroo did, Yamaguchi stepped on the gas and sped down the street.

 

“HOLY SH-” Kuroo yelped in the backseat, taken aback by the sudden change. 

 

“Sorry about that. We're already late as it is and we need to stop by my house in Miyagi to pick up a gift, so we’ll drop you off first.” Yamaguchi didn't sound sorry at all. 

 

“That's -WOAH! OK!” Kuroo yelled, terrified. How was Hitoka so calm? 

 

“You alright back there?” Hitoka asked, looking back at Kuroo who just nodded, he didn't trust his voice. His hand was gripping the overhead handle tightly that his knuckles were white. 

 

After what felt like forever, but was actually just around 45 minutes, the car came to a stop. “We're going to drop you off here, just go up the hill and you're there.” 

 

Kuroo exited the car on shaky legs, but managed to steady them. “Thank you... What house number is it?” 

 

“Ummm… 13.” Yamaguchi said before nodding and driving off.

 

\-- Tsukishima household --

 

Tsukishima was hitting his head against the wall. “Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!”

 

“Go easy, Kei. That is a partition wall.” Akiteru winced as he came back with the tissues.

 

Tsukishima paused, looked up at the ceiling and mumbled “I should've just said… ‘Don't- Don't go, come with me to the party.” He sniffed then ground his head back onto the wall before he continued hitting his head against it.

 

“Oh, Kei. No.” Suga said calmly as he placed his hand between Tsukishima's head and the wall, stopping him from losing anymore brain cells. He turned back to the rest. “I couldn't hear him well, could you?”

 

Daichi and Akiteru managed to move Tsukishima away from the wall so that Tsukishima was facing them properly.

 

Saeko sighed shaking her head. “Not really… Something about a party?”

 

“This party?” Akiteru asked. 

 

Tsukishima nodded, still trying to control his tears and sniffles. “I was- I was going to bring him here… But…”

 

“Who? The man on the phone?” Daichi asked carefully. While Akiteru asked “The strange man you were on a date with?” 

 

Tsukishima sobbed and nodded his head, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. 

 

“Oh, you should've.” Saeko sighed. She hugged Tsukishima.

 

“Oh.” The group sighed, they were hoping things would've gone well. 

 

“Didn't go well, huh?” Akiteru sighed as Saeko slowly pulled away from the hug so that they all could talk to Tsukishima. 

 

Tsukishima sniffed, shaking his head. “No, it did. It did go well.” 

 

“That's great!” The group cheered, happy that Tsukishima had a successful date. But they all stopped as more tears fell down his face.

 

“Oh, no. It's not a good thing.” Suga says as he wipes the tears from Tsukishima's eyes while Daichi, behind him, sympathetically says “boo booo!” He then mumbles under his breath “I was really rooting for the guy.” 

 

\-- Kuroo’s POV --

 

Kuroo found the house.

He dusted his clothes off and tried to fix his hair -...Tried.- as he walked up to the door. 

 

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

 

\-- Tsukishima’s house --

 

“Come on, sweety. Just tell us what happened.” Saeko said as she wrapped an arm around Tsukishima, who nodded.

 

“Ok.” Tsukishima said after letting out a deep breath, he was now stable enough to speak. “Ok, so-”

 

The doorbell rang cutting Tsukishima off. 

 

“I'll get that.” Akiteru said as he made his way to the door. 

 

Tsukishima wiped his eyes, his crying, thankfully, stopped. 

 

“Hey! Guess who’s here!” Akiteru’s voice called from the door. 

 

They all walked towards the entrance and they all beamed when they saw Tadashi and Hitoka at the door.

 

\-- Kuroo POV --

 

The door opened. The greeting Kuroo had prepared died in his throat as he was greeted by two girls around 18-19. “Is Tsukishima Kei here?” Kuroo asked instead and checked the house number in case he got it wrong… Nope, it said number 13.

 

There was certainly a party at this house but it didn't seem like a rehearsal dinner party. 

 

The girls didn't answer him. They grabbed his hands and pulled him into the house, where he saw a bunch of drunk young boys and girls. One of the girls pulling him announced: “THE STRIPPER IS HERE!”

 

The whole room cheered, while some wolf whistled, the girls pulled Kuroo deeper into the house and to the living room where they had an open area for dancing. This was definitely  **not** a rehearsal dinner party.

 

Kuroo shook the girls hands off of him, shaking head. “No. No, No! I'm not a stripper!” He shouted, so that he could be heard over the loud music. “I'm looking for Kei.” 

 

“I'm Kei!” A drunk girl said before she laughed. 

 

“I'm Kei!” Another person close by said and then a whole bunch of other people did the same thing as if it was some sort of game. 

 

“No. No, none of you are Kei!” Kuroo told the room off. “At least not the one I'm looking for, he's not 16 or whatever- oh my gosh! Shit! There's someone throwing up in the kitchen sink!” Kuroo ran to the girl and pulled her hair away from her face while rubbing soothing circles on her back. Kuroo sighed.  _ This is not how I imagined it to go.  _

 

“Look can someone help me, please! I'm looking for Kei, he's 27, has blond hair, glasses and is the most beau- his name is Tsukishima Kei!” 

 

The room didn't seem to hear him except for a couple of people who actually started asking around, looking for ‘Tsukishima Kei.’ 

 

Kuroo hung his head low and handed the girl a bottle of water, now that she finished being sick. 

 

He started to walk towards the door when he heard:

 

“Did someone say Tsukishima Kei?”

 

Kuroo turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a petite girl with bright orange hair and big brown eyes. She was on the top of a sofa so she could be seen from the crowd. 

 

“Yes! I did!” Kuroo smiled at her, hope blooming in his chest.

 

“He went to school with my older brother. He used to tutor me too!” She was an angel in Kuroo's eyes at the moment. 

 

“Can you take me to him, Ummm...?”

 

She puffed her chest out with a big smile on her face. “I'm Hinata Natsu and, YES. I CAN!” 

 

The room cheered and followed both Kuroo and Natsu out of the house. 

 

“Why are you looking for Tsukishima-San?” Natsu asked once outside. She had brought a pair of trainers and put them on, holding her heels in one hand. 

 

“It's a long story. I thought he was my blind date and he went along with it, we went out and I fell for him but I made the stupid mistake of letting him go.” 

 

“Awwww!” Natsu cooed. “Well it looks like this lot are coming with us, so this can be your grand romantic gesture.” 

 

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

 

“Alright. Follow me!” Natsu ran off and Kuroo followed easily. 

 

_ I'm coming Kei. _

 

\-- earlier on, in Yamaguchi’s car, after Yamaguchi dropped Kuroo off --

 

“Tadashi, Why'd you give him Shouyou’s address??” 

 

“To sort of kill two birds with one stone. If I'm correct Natsu is having a party while Shouyou is at the rehearsal with Tobio. So if Kuroo goes there, he will stop the party... Hopefully… and this way we can keep him away from Tsukishima.” 

 

Hitoka just hummed.

 

“What?” 

 

“Well, it's just… What if he wanted to talk to Tsukishima to make things right?” Hitoka asked as they pulled up in front of Tsukishima's house. She placed her hand over his and gave it a soft squeeze. 

 

“Well… Hinata's house isn't that far.” Yamaguchi sighed. Regretting his decision.

 

\-- end flashback --

 

The party carried on normally now that Tadashi and Hitoka were there. Kei had calmed down and was sat beside them. He hadn't told them what happened, he just told them that he was alright now.

 

They didn't want to pressure him so dropped it. But Daichi, Suga, Akiteru and Saeko knew he wasn't happy.

 

Tadashi noticed too, after a while. 

 

“Hey, Tsuki. Is everything alright?” 

 

Tsukishima debated whether or not he should tell him, not because he didn't want to but because he was worried he'd cry again. But he felt fine… No, not fine. Numb. 

 

“Yama, remember the guy I came to the bowling alley with?”

 

“Kuroo?” Yamaguchi asked carefully.

 

“Yeah, him… Well we left the bowling alley on bad terms, I'm not sure if you saw.” - he did- “but we made up after. We went to a bar and… I don't know. It wasn't technically a date but I had a great time with him… I really liked him… I- I was going to bring him here but… Urgh, I was an idiot and let him go.” 

 

Tadashi gulped. “Tsuki… I'm sorry.” 

 

“What? No, it's fine. You had nothing to do with it. I'm just not good at these things.” 

 

“No, it's not that.” Yamaguchi sighed. “He came to the bowling alley, asking me to take him to you. But the last time I saw him he was mad at you and made you upset. I thought he-... I sent him somewhere else. He could've been here with you… But I -... If you want I can pick-”

 

Yamaguchi wasn't able to finish his sentence as Daichi called the attention of the guests.

 

“Everyone. Now that we are all here, I would like to invite Kei onto the floor to give us a speech or just to say a few choice words.” Daichi smiled at Tsukishima and gave him a nod.

 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi and hugged him. “It's alright, I know you were just looking out for me. Thank you.” Tsukishima pulled away, stood up and headed to the middle of the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it (*´∀`*)
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


	14. Fuck the past!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does it say in ' _Six Billion people and YOU_ '?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if I made a mistake or if there's something you don't understand and I'll fix it. (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great.) 
> 
> Also remember Akiteru is always Akiteru. 
> 
> It's only Kei who I sometimes switch from "Tsukishima" or "Kei"

“I'm just… I'm just going to say a few… words.” Tsukishima cleared his throat “I uhh… I actually had something prepared but…” Tsukishima laughed. “I lost it. It's kind of a long story…” Tsukishima went quiet debating in his head before he nodded and looked back up. “Actually I'm just going to tell you. ‘Cause it's actually the reason I was late and the reason why this speech is going to be a disaster.” 

 

Tsukishima took a deep breath,  _ here we go. _ “I met a man today.” The room collectively awed. Tsukishima gave a broken smile because he knew their reaction will change once he continued. “I was standing underneath this clock in Tokyo station station when a man, named Kuroo Tetsurou, mistook me for his blind date. And instead of just saying ‘Hey, you got the wrong guy’, like a normal person… I… I thought it was just a good idea to pretend I was his blind date.” Tsukishima winced and wrung his fingers together.

 

The room gasped, Tanaka Ryu choked on his wine, while Akiteru said “No, you didn't?” and covered his mouth in shock. He knows he told Tsukishima to take chances and put himself out there, but he didn't mean it like that!

 

“Yeah, I did. I did but… we went out and, you know, for the first time in ages I put myself out there, took a chance... and even got stronger thighs.” Tsukishima chuckled. Akiteru smiled, proud of Kei. Tsukishima cleared his throat before continuing.

 

“Then uhh… Then Kuroo found out I wasn't who I said I was. A 20 year old triathlete by the way.” Tsukishima scrunched his nose, cause he certainly wasn't one and was surprised that Kuroo thought he was. He smiled a bit at the memory. 

 

“20?” Akiteru asked shocked. Saeko lightly slapped arm. 

 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima nodded. He looked back at the rest of the people. “And so he went to go and meet his real blind date. So blahblah blah the end.” Tsukishima rushed the last bit because they already saw what happened after, he was a wreck. 

 

The room looked sad and sympathetic and Tsukishima didn't really like that. “No! No, don't be sad. God, I'm not sad!" He scoffed before sighing. "… I'm a bit sad.” He confessed. 

  
“But I'm also proud of myself. I tried, you know? And it just didn't work out, but… I got a hint of what could be out there for me, you know? … A fun… Loving, crazy, contradictory, happy life with someone.” Tsukishima looked over at Daichi and Koushi. “Something these two have had ever since laying eyes on each other. So please,” Tsukishima picked up his champagne glass. “Join me in toasting them and wishing them a very happy life ahead of them. To Daichi and Koushi, Congratulations!”

 

The room toasted to Daichi and Koushi. 

 

Daichi stood up and walked over to Tsukishima, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “I liked that speech, I liked it a lot.” He said with a smile. 

 

“Really? Thanks Daichi-San.” Tsukishima said as he looked down at his glass. He was glad he got it off his chest. “I'll have something different for the actual day though.” Daichi just laughed and gave him a short squeeze before walking away.

 

“Come here you.” Akiteru came up and pulled Kei down to sit beside him. “Stronger thighs?” He asked and chuckled when Kei nodded. “I'm so proud of you.” 

 

Sugawara sat beside Kei and hugged him. “Just keep trying, you'll get there in the end.” 

 

“Thanks, Koushi.” Tsukishima hugged him back.

 

“So where is Kuroo now?” Akiteru asked.

 

“He’s-” Tsukishima was going to say with his real date when he heard a faint knock that didn't come from the entrance door. He looked around and his eyes widened as he slowly got up from the seat. “He's at the window.” 

 

There at the window was Kuroo and a bunch of teenagers… And Natsu who was jumping up and down, waving at them. 

 

“Kei! Kei, I need to talk to you!” Kuroo’s voice was muffled by the glass separating them. 

 

Yamaguchi walked over and opened the window for him apologizing as he did so. 

 

“It's fine, you were just looking out for him...Thanks. I'm coming in!” Kuroo strained as he crawled through the window and into the room. He was out of breath and panting. “Sorry. Sorry.” He apologized because he was party crashing a rehearsal dinner. After he was in the room, Shouyou and Tobio hauled Nastu into the room and sat her down on a chair saying how she was in big trouble. 

 

“Kei, I thought you might want your speech.” Kuroo gasped, still out of breath and light headed, as he took out Tsukishima's notebook from his bag. 

 

“It's too late, I've-” 

 

“No. Do you want your speech, Kei?” Kuroo said giving Tsukishima a look, hoping he'd understand what he was trying to say. 

 

Tsukishima was confused but went along with it. “Uhh… yes?”

 

Kuroo nodded and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. “Ok, good. Just be quiet and let me give it to you then.” 

 

Kuroo turned to the room. “Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls.” He said gesturing to the group of intoxicated teens who cheered when addressed. “And friends and members of Kei’s family who I've never met before in my life.” He chuckled nervously before clearing his throat and looking back at Kei. “I met a guy today, the wrong guy.” 

 

Tsukishima looked at the floor at that. Unable to look at Kuroo in the eyes.

 

“Except, he turned out to be the right guy.” 

 

Tsukishima looked back up at Kuroo who was smiling fondly at him. The room cooed making Kuroo laugh.

 

“And this guy, who took a chance on me, in the most bizarre and romantic way possible, wanted me to take a chance on him, but, I…” Kuroo sighed and shook his head. “I didn't, you know. I didn't. And I blew it. Like a stupid 30 year old existential crisis idiot that I am.” 

 

Daichi and Akiteru both raised their eyebrows at that.

 

“Which is why I sought help from old friends,” Kuroo looked over at Yamaguchi who looked down at his lap guiltily. “Yes, you. Not the most reliable of sources, but for a good reason.” He chuckled. “But undeterred, I commandeered these brilliant young drunks, because nothing was going to stop me from finding this guy and tell him what I should have told him earlier on.”

 

Kuroo walked forward so that he was closer to Tsukishima, but still a few steps away. “Kei, I'm so glad you pretended to be my date today, because if you hadn't, then I never would've heard any of your amazing sex theories… Or watched you attempt get jalapeño out of your teeth, or witnessed your very instinctive fireman skills.” The whole room looked at Kei in shock, Kei just shrugged his shoulders. 

“I never would've got to know that muddy, beautiful triathlete face or witnessed that awesome highly competitive arse as you were about to get another strike. In fact, if you hadn't pretended to be my date today, my day would've been absolutely boring.” Tetsurou’s eyes started to tear up as he said. “And so, quite possibly, would've been the rest of my life.”

 

The room awed. Kuroo closed his eyes and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Don't make those noises, I'm right on the edge.”

 

He let out a shuttered breath. “Kei, you said I was an emotional jigsaw and that I should look for the blue bits.” Kuroo looked Kei directly in his eyes and saw the tears that were pooling in them. Kuroo smiled at him as he said: “I think you might be the blue bits, Kei.” 

 

Kei smiled as a tear ran down his cheek, he wiped his eyes and composed himself as Kuroo wasn't finished.

 

“So, what do you say? Quid pro quo?” Kuroo asked, his face not hiding the worry he felt.

 

Kei smirked and picked up his champagne glass and turned to Kuroo. “What does it say in ‘Six billion people and YOU’?” 

 

Kuroo blinked until he realised what Kei meant. “Oh, yeah…” He looked around for a new glass of champagne. Tadashi gave one to Kuroo, who thanked him. Kuroo looked back at Kei and raised his glass smiling.

 

“Fuck the past!” They both said. And took a drink. 

 

Everyone laughed and did the same. The rest of the room went back to the party while the teens outside danced to some music they put on, while Natsu tried to explain herself to Shouyou and Tobio.

 

Kuroo and Kei both put their glasses down and walked towards each other. 

 

Kuroo took his scarf and wrapped it around Kei's neck, smiling as he did so, before capturing Kei's lips in a kiss.

 

Kei cupped Kuroo's face and kissed him back passionately. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kei's waist, pulling the blond closer to him. 

 

“Well, looks like Kei is bringing a plus one to the wedding.” Suga sighed happily, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi smiled down at his fiancé and kissed the top of his head. “Yup, he sure is.” 

 

Akiteru had a hand around Saeko’s waist, smiling at how happy his brother was. He kissed Saeko and they walked to the kitchen to get some more drinks.

 

“Hands. Arse.” Kei said in between kisses. 

 

Kuroo pulled his head back slightly, confused. “My hands aren't on your arse.” 

 

“I know.” Kei smirked before pulling Kuroo into another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it.
> 
> This is the end of the fic! I hope you enjoyed it! (*´∀`*)
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
